But Never Forgotten
by hplover121
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Harry and Ginny had one more child than Ron and Hermione in the epilogue? This is a story about why. This story will be dark and angsty. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not JK Rowling. It would be cool if I was, but I'm not. I own nothing but the plot:) And please review! I'll try to update soon, later chapters will definitely be darker.

Arthur Weasley had never been happier. He decided this as he looked around the kitchen on this particular wintery Friday evening at the burrow. There was a merry fire, a delicious meal, and many of the people he loved were surrounding him. He looked over to his wife, catching her pretty brown eyes and grinning. He knew she was observing the scene around them too. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George all sat at the table, laughing. Angelina and the twins had gone home, as it was well past the childrens' bedtime. George had decided to stay for a while. After all, George hated to miss a celebration, and this was indeed a celebration. Both Hermione and Ginny were pregnant, and everyone was thrilled. They had known for few weeks, but this was Molly's "Official Celebration Dinner". Arthur chuckled, knowing that she would have found an excuse for a family dinner anyway. They had them at least twice a week.

Hermione was three months along, while Ginny was two months. You really couldn't tell either of them were pregnant. In fact, they were hardly showing at all, but Arthur thought they were both glowing and even more beautiful than usual. Currently, Ron and Harry were fake arguing about whose son would be better at quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny laughed and insisted that they could just as easily have daughters. Arthur was so very proud. The war had ended six years ago, and now the trio was 24 and Ginny 23. Harry and Ron were respected aurors and Hermione and Ginny both loved their jobs as well. The years had treated them well, and he was so happy that they were starting the next chapter; raising families. The conversation had turned to the topic of how beautifully convenient it was that they should be pregnant together. "They'll be practically like twins!" George exclaimed. "After all, twins run in the family." As everyone laughed, a loud noise interrupted from outside.

All seven Weasleys whipped their heads toward the door. The four men sprang up, drawing their wands and heading toward it. George got their first. He looked out the window and his breathing sped up. Fear blossomed in Arthur's stomach.

"What is it George?" He demanded.

"Rowl's son. And others."

Arthur felt his face grow pale. Though Voldemort had died in the war, not all of his followers had. On a few occasions immediately after the war, some remaining Death Eaters had come to the burrow trying to finish what their leader began. Fortunately they were either very unorganized or extremely drunk, therefore relatively easy to capture as send off to Azkaban. After those instances, Arthur had set permanent protective spells around the burrow, not allowing anyone to apparate in or out of the property. Somehow, these Death Eaters had broken in. They wanted something. And they wanted it badly.

Suddenly, Arthur knew.

"Molly." He forced his voice to be calm though terror was ripping into him. "Take Hermione and Ginny out to the shed. There's a portkey there. It will take you to shell cottage. Hurry! And make sure you aren't seen."

Arthur looked at his pale wife, and knew she understood. Hermione and Ginny stood up shakily. It was clear that they were terrified to leave their husbands, but knew thet needed to protect their unborn children. Ginny ran to Harry throwing her arms around his neck and whispering something into his ear. Hermione looked at Ron with glistening eyes. Arthur thought his heart, the same that had been so happy moments before, was going to break.

"Ron." She whispered, reaching out to him. He crossed to her quickly, cupping her face in his hands.

"Please. Stay safe. Please." She pleaded.

"I will. You stay safe. Do whatever my mother says... I love you." He looked into her eyes, kissed her quickly, and turned back to the door. Molly grabbed Ginny and Hermione's hands.

"Come on dears, let's go. Hurry now."

Arthur watched the three most important women in his life hurry down the hallway. Ginny looked over her shoulder, and that was the last thing he saw before they vanished around the corner. His sons were breathing hard, wands pointed at the door.

"All right, boys." He said. "Here we go." With a deep breath he threw the door open and led the three brave young men behind him into the cold night,


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing but the plot! Review please:)

Ginny Weasley hadn't been this scared in a long time. In a very, very long time. And that was saying something, considering her husband and brother were aurors, constantly going on dangerous raids. And she _had_ helped lead a dangerous rebel group against the most feared dark wizard of all time while in school. But this fealing of all consuming dread was returning to her- and quickly. Her mum's sweaty hand was grasping hers as she was pulled down the hallway. She looked over her shoulder to get another glace at her husband, but her mother pulled her around the corner, stopping suddenly at the back door.

"All right. We're going to the shed. You heard Arthur. Stay right with me, be on guard. If something happens to me, I need you to run. Do not, Do _not _wait for me. You hear? Take care of each other. Get to the portkey, and get out."

"Mum Weasley, we are not going to le-" Hermione began, but Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Yes. You are. For the sake of my grandchildren." She smiled at Hermione. "It will be alright, Dear. Everything will be alright." She squeezed their hands and peaked out the window. Ginny looked at her best friend. Hermione was as white as a ghost, and the hand that wasn't in Molly's grasp was placed protectively over her practically nonexistent baby bump. Ginny realized she was mirroring the position.

"Alright, the men have gone out. They'll keep those Death Eaters busy. Time to go." And with that, Ginny watched her mum open the door. They quietly, carefully slid onto the back porch. All three women pressed against the wall.

"Okay. Go on. Hurry now. I'll go in back." Mrs. Weasley urged.

Ginny crept down the stairs, Hermione following closely, and Mrs. Weasley right behind. Ginny's fear grew as she heard shouting from the front yard. She could see blazes of red and green light echoing around the corners of the house. The three women moved quickly, staying low. Ginny saw the shed, not even ten feet away in the darkness. She took a few more quick strides, and slid through the door. Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her. And Hermione muttered "_Lumos._" A soft glow circled the tip of the wand.

"Where's the porkey. Mum?" Ginny whispered.

"It should be right here, on this table. Where is it... what on Earth.." Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

Suddenly, Ginny watched as her mother crumpled to the ground, not moving. Ginny and Hermione both gasped, rushing toward her. But Ginny stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Hermione's soft cry.

Ginny turned toward the door, where Hermione's gaze was set. A huge Man stood in front of it blocking their way out. Ginny and Hermione pointed their wands at him quickly, but behind them someone produced a disarming spell, and both of their wands flew swiftly from their hands. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed Ginny from behind. A man forced her arms behind her back, binding her wrists. She opened her mouth to scream, but the man suddenly produced a length of cloth which he tied around her mouth, effectively silencing her. Ginny looked to Hermione. Her wrists were being tied, and the man reached for his cloth. _Hermione, please, please scream. _Ginny thought. Ginny felt a flicker of hope as Hermione opened her mouth and let loose the loudest scream Ginny had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "HAR-" but the man clasped his hand over her mouth. The big man stalked over and roughly tied the cloth around her mouth. Ginny began to make as much sound as she could through the cloth.

"Both of you shut up. Now. Or the old lady dies." He said, pointing his wand at the non-moving Mrs. Weasley. Both Hermione and Ginny fell silent. The big man grinned, and Ginny's stomach turned over. He walked over, and hoisted Ginny over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. The he hoisted Hermione over the other shoulder.

"Okay let's get this delivery over with boys."

"Wait." One of the other men said stupidly. "What 'r we doin' now. What's the resta the plan?"

"The big man rolled his eyes. "We can't apparate from here. We're takin' this lot out inta the woods, and then we'll apparate from there to Rowl's Headquarters. In the country. You idiot." Ginny didn't know what to do. One man got in front and the other got in back. Just as they were about to leave, one man spoke up.

"Should we get ridda the ol' lady?"

Ginny and Hermione began to frantically struggle, but it was no use, the big man was too strong.

"Oh yeah. Prolly. Go ahead Sampson." Just as the one called Sampson pointed his wand at Mrs. Weasley, Ginny heard voices approaching. "Damn!" swore the big man. "Forget her! Let's go! NOW!"

The three men barged through the back door of the shed and slipped into the woods. Ginny bounced uncomfortably on the mans shoulder. She felt so hopeless and scared. For once in her life, she couldn't hold it in. Tears started to tumble down her cheeks. She looked to Hermione. In the moonlight, her eyes were shining and her face was pale, but she looked determined. And as the three men stopped in a clearing, turned of the spot, and she felt the familiar tug of dissapparation, Ginny knew that they had a chance. Because they were in it together, and Ginny and Hermione were two women who didn't go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I'm really sorry if I don't respond to them... my computer is really old, and sometimes it doesn't want to work correctly. So I promise I'm not ignoring you all! I hope this starts to make sense to you all soon, I'm still very new to Fanfiction writing so thanks for hanging in there! Anyway enough from me... I don't own anything but the plot:)

George Weasley hated being serious. Laughing was his favorite past time, and anyone would be hard pressed to find him at a moment when he wasn't doing just that. But there were instances when he could be serious. There were instances when he could be _very_ serious. Like when someone threatened his family.

Like _now_, for example.

George didn't know what these Death Eaters wanted,but whatever it was, he was going to make sure they didn't get it. George kept his wand at the ready as his dad reached for the door. He knew the drill; as soon as his dad opened the door, George would cast a shield charm. While the charm deflected any immediate curses, Harry, Ron, and his father would prepare to return fire. Arthur gave the warning and threw open the door.

"_Protego!_" George bellowed. A huge force field erupted from the end of his wand. The four men burst through the doorway and onto the lawn. Immediately, curses from the small group of Death Eaters rebounded off of the force field. George looked to his left and right, and as soon as he saw Harry, Ron, and his dad at the ready, he broke off the charm.

"_STUPEFY!"_ The three other men shouted together, and three identical red curses sailed toward the Death Eaters. Two were deflected, but Arthur's hit his mark. As the lone Death Eater hit the grass, everyone opened fire.

George considered himself a pretty good dueler. Well, he considered himself to be pretty good at everything.

Except school, but that was because he hated it.

But George knew his dueling was rusty. He'd been out of practice for about five years now, so he needed to know what he was up against. He did a quick head count, and counted eight Death Eaters left. He blocked a curse and pointed his wand at one of the men.

"_Bombarda!" _George hit his mark and let out a loud "HA!"

He turned and saw that Harry and Ron had both taken out a Death Eater each, and his dad had finished off two. As he deflected a jinx headed for Harry, he couldn't help but think to himself that his family was really damn cool. I mean, how many families could one minute be enjoying a family dinner and the next be out on their front lawn kicking Death Eater ass? Answer: not many. George turned his attention to the remaining three Death Eaters, thinking how absolutely pathetic they were. However, his confidence was shattered within seconds as he heard a blood-curdling scream. And it wasn't just any scream: It was Hermione. And she was calling for Ron and starting to call for Harry, but then...

Silence.

George thought his blood had turned to ice. George's eyes flew to Ron, who was directly to his right. George actually saw Ron's eyes dilate in fear, and wasn't the least bit surprised when he immediately turned and sprinted for the shed. Harry, George, and Arthur all shouted together, three identical curses leaving their wands and finishing off the last of the Death Eaters. The three men took off behind Ron, Arthur only pausing for a brief moment to wave his wand at the Death Eaters, disarming them and binding them together to prevent their escape should they regain consciousness. However, George highly doubted they would wake anytime soon. George had broken into a cold sweat. He ran as hard as he could for the shed, terror gripping his insides. Ron reached the door first. He flung it open and barreled inside, Harry right on his heals.

George heard Ron swear loudly just as he reached the shed. Upon entering George frantically scanned the small room, but Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, and the portkey was still on the table. Geroge's stomach dropped. And then he saw Harry and Ron, both leaning over his mother, who lay on the ground, not moving.

"Oh, God.. no..." George choked out stumbling toward them. Harry's hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"She's alive, mate, just stunned." George felt relief wash over him. Arthur entered the shed, and saw Molly on the ground. He pushed George out of the way and fell to his knees beside her.

"_Renervate!" _Arthur said, pointing his wand at Molly. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked momentarily confused before breaking into a panic.

"Arthur! The girls! The girls! There was a man! A big man at-at-at the door! And then he-he-he stunned me and I don't know what happened to them!" George looked Harry and Ron. They were both pale.

"What are we going to do? We need to do something NOW!" Harry burst, while Ron let loose a string of colorful profanities that George would have been proud of under less dire circumstances.

Arthur stood up, helping Molly to her feet. "Everyone stay calm. If we rush into anything it'll only make matters worse."

He pressed on as Ron and Harry both opened their mouths to protest.

"I KNOW you want to act now, but how many Death Eaters do you suppose are in on this? We can't act rashly and walk into an ambush. First things first. I'm going to send a patronus to Percy, Bill, and Angelina. Everyone will meet at Andromeda's. Molly, are you feeling well enough to send her a patronus?"

Molly nodded.

"All right, tell her to expect everyone within the next ten minutes or so. Ron contact Kingsley, have him bring another squad of aurors to clean up the lot in our front yard, and then back us up if need be."

Arthur, Molly, and Ron sent their patronuses quickly. Then they joined Harry and George in the kitchen. Molly reached into the pantry and pulled out an old, empty can.

"Here's the portkey to Andromeda's. Grab on now, boys." said a pale and shaky Molly.

The four men reached forward and the can began to glow. George felt himself spinning, and prepared himself fro the crash landing in Andromeda's back yard.

George knew that Andromeda Tonks' house was the safe house. Every Weasley family had a portkey to Andromeda's house to use in case of emergency, should the Burrow be unsafe for any reason. Andromeda's house had plenty of protective enchantments, and the Death Eaters would most likely not think to find others there. George didn't know what these Death Eaters wanted, but he did know there was strength in numbers. He doubted they were after Angelina or his children, but he felt much better knowing that they would be with the rest of the family at Andromeda's when he went out to find Ginny and Hermione.

Auror or not, he knew how to effectively rock any Death Eater's shit, and he would gladly do so when he found the bastards that found it necessary to take his two litter sisters away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This one's a little longer, I hope you like it! I'm so surprised and happy with how manty story alerts this had gotten! You're all the best! And I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I'd write another Harry Potter book for all of you lovely people:)

Fleur Delacour used to value her beauty sleep, but those days were long gone.

It started when she married a Weasley. Those Weasley boys could snore like lions! Honestly! And then motherhood had come along, wiping any hope of beauty sleep from Fleur's mind. But then again, Fleur didn't need beauty sleep. If she had learned one thing from the Weasley family, it was that physical beauty wasn't everything. Not that any of them weren't beautiful- it would be hard to find a better looking family anywhere- but they had taught her that inner beauty was much more important. So, naturally, when she was woken from her slumber on this particular cold winter night, she wasn't all that worried about the fact that she had been woken up.

But she was worried about _why_ she was woken up.

A silvery, shiny weasel appeared in front of her, and began speaking before her eyes could fully open. However, as soon as Fleur heard the tone of voice in which her father-in-law was speaking, she was wide awake and paying attention.

"_Ginny and Hermione have been kidnapped. Not sure exactly why or by who specifically. Immediately bring your family to Andromeda's. There is no time to spare. Hurry!"_

Fleur's stomach dropped, and she leaped out of bed. As Bill pulled on some clothes, Fleur hurtled across the landing and into the nursery. She crossed to the bed and gently scooped up her precious Victoire. Victoire was tiny, not quite five years old, with shiny strawberry blond hair ad big slivery grey eyes. Fleur wrapped her up in a quilt and carried her back into her bedroom, handing her to Bill. As Fleur pulled on a tshirt, jeans, and a jacket, she tried to keep her fear at bay. Bill and Fleur rushed down to the family room and grasped an old book at the end of their book shelf. It began to glow, and the little family hurtled through space before landing in Andromeda's back yard.

Fleur heard a loud thump to her left, and whirled toward it with her wand at the ready. However, she lowered her wand upon seeing that it was only Angelina, who was carrying a toddler on each hip. Fleur walked quickly over to her sister-in-law and scooped Freddie out of her arms.

"Thank you, Fleur." Said Angelina, shifting little Roxanne more comfortably on her hip. Like Victoire, the twins were still fast asleep. It seemed as though every Weasley grandchild could sleep like a rock, a trait that Fleur assumed they'd inherited from their fathers. "Do you know anything?" Angelina asked in a voice pinched with worry.

"No... I do not." Fleur replied. She glanced up and saw Bill just entering the door with Victoire. "Let's go een zee 'ouse. I'm sure zey will explain more to us." The sister in laws walked briskly to the house, where Andromeda was waiting to let them in, holding a sleeping, teal-haired Teddy.

"'Ello Andromeda." Fleur greeted.

"Hello, girls, come on in." She replied, hurrying them across the thresh hold. "Everyone else has just arrived." The two women hurried into the crowded living room. George immediately appeared next to them and relieved Fleur of Freddie. Feur turned to the rest of the room. She saw her own deep worry etched into the faces of the rest of her family.

Except for Harry and Ron. They both looked like they were either going to be sick or kill someone.

Fleur wouldn't be surprised if either of those things happened.

She walked across the room and stood by her husband, who still held their sleeping daughter on one hip. He took her hand and squeezed it. She hadn't seen him look this anxious for years. Not since the war ended.

"All right. What is going on Dad? What happened?" Percy finally burst out.

Everyone turned their fearful eyes to Arthur, who spoke in a voice full of barely-masked panic "Well, Hermione and Ginny were kidnapped from the Burrow. Some Death Eaters appeared on the lawn, so Harry, Ron, George and I went to head them off. We sent Molly and the two girls to the shed, where they would portkey to Bill and Fleurs. Unfortunately, they were intercepted. Molly said three men were waiting in the shed, and she had only just seen them before one of the stunned her. Kingsley and an auror squad are rounding up the Death Eaters that the boys and I managed to take out. Then, they'll be coming to help us devise a plan and start a rescue mission."

Mrs. Weasley gave a sniffle. "I should have done something! I shouldn't have been so careless!" She cried.

"Mum, it's a miracle that you're alright. Don't beat yourself up." George offered.

Fleur's mind was flying at a million miles a minute. Her logic was her strongest suit, and she was sure that it had been her ticket into the Tri-Wizard Tournament in her school days.

"But why did they take them? To lure Harry and Ron into a trap? I know they hate them, what with everything they've done in the auror department but... but couldn't they have just attacked the house if they wanted to get Harry and Ron? And why _now_?" Percy's wife Audrey questioned, shifting her sleeping toddler, Molly, in her arms.

Suddenly, Fleur knew. Before she could stop herself, she was blurting out her theory. "Eesn't eet obvious? Zee Death Eaters aren't just after Ginny and Hermione. If zey were, zey would have tried zis long ago. Do you theenk zee fact zat both of zem are pregnant has slipped past zee Death Eaters? _Non._ Eet has not. Zat is why zey took zem. I'm sure no Death Eater would want Zee Boy Who Lived to raise any child. Zey know zee child could grow up to be just like 'Arry and possibly ruin their chances of taking control in zee future. And I am sure zey are not fans of Ron and 'Ermione either."

As Fleur spoke, her chest tightened with fear. She desperately wanted someone to tell her that she was wrong, but unfortunately, Arthur looked at her with solemn eyes.

"I fear the same thing, Fleur." He said.

Molly gave another loud sniffle. Fleur looked apologetically over at Ron and Harry. Ron had his elbows on his knees, and his face was hidden in his hands. Harry was staring at the wall, gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Just then, Kingsley came through the door, and the Weasley's all looked at him expectantly. The Minister of Magic looked around at the family and began speaking in his deep, calming voice.

"The good news is we were able to force information out of a few of the Death Eaters you trapped. It didn't take too long, and the squad is hauling that lot to Azkaban as we speak. It seems Hermione and Ginny have been taken to some sort of headquarters in the forest. We weren't able to get much more than that, but Auror Boot has singled out one of the weaker looking Death Eaters and is pressing him for information as we speak. He will arrive as soon as he has their location, and we can organize a rescue mission right away."

"That could take _hours_!" Ron finally shouted. Fleur had been wondering how long it would take for Ron to lose his temper. She had noticed had always been much more impatient than Harry. Ron jumped up out of his chair with such force that it was almost knocked over, and began to pace, practically pulling his hair out. He continued yelling.

"Do you know what could happen to them within that amount of time? _Do you_? A lot of bloody horrible stuff! That's what!"

Harry stood up too. "I agree with Ron. I know we can't rush into it, but that's my _wife and kid_ that they have! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He looked terrified.

Kingsley spoke "Well, we can figure out who will be going on the actual rescue. Except for Harry and Ron, none of you you are trained aurors... I don't know what we will be up against. It may be very dangerous. Bill, Arthur, I know you both have kept up your dueling practice. George.. are you up to it?"

"Those are my little sisters in there. Hell yes I'm going." George replied grimly.

"All right. Percy?"

"Yes. I'm going as well, Minister."

"Okay. I'm sure Auror Boot will also come along. Unfortunately his squad is taking that lot to Askaban which will take a while... I would call in reinforcements, but the other two squads are out on that raid in West London, investigating those muggle murders from a few weeks ago. Harry, Ron, have you contacted your squad?"

"Yes. Katie, Dean, and Michael are on the way. They should be here any time now." Harry replied.

"Good. That makes us eleven strong." Kingsley continued, "We obviously need someone here with the children in case these Death Eaters are after anyone else. Molly and Andromeda, will you stay? I know both of you are skilled duelers should you be forced to defend the house, though I highly doubt anyone will come here, and I have ordered the utmost of protection around this house for the time being. Angelina, will you stay as well? And Audrey?" All four witches nodded.

"And you Fleur?"

Fleur tossed her silvery hair over one shoulder and said in her most authoritative voice "_Non, _Minister. I will be going on zee mission."

"Fleur, shouldn't you stay with Victoire?" Bill asked. Fleur knew he wouldn't want her to come along and put herself in danger, but she was dead set on going.

"She will be quite alright here. Molly, Andromeda, Angelina, and Audrey are very skilled witches. I have no doubt zat zey will do a more zan satisfactory job of protecting zee children... Eef zat is even necessary. I theenk the Death Eaters were only after 'Ermione and Ginny, ozzerwise zey would have attacked our 'ouse as well. I theenk zat I will be of more use if I come along. I love 'Ermione and Ginny like I love my own sister, Gabrielle. I am going to help get zem back."

"But, Fleur it could be very dangerous..." Bill offered feebly.

"Do you really theenk zat I care? _Non!_ I do not! I have faced danger before, and I will face eet a million times again if eet means protecting zose zat I love. And you can not tell me zat if eet were zee other way around, Ginny and 'Ermione wouldn't do zee same for me. I am going on zee mission, and zat is zat!" Fleur finished, crossing her arms and glaring around daring anyone to challenge her.

No one did.

She glanced at Harry and Ron, and saw them looking at her with an admiration that she knew had nothing to do with her veela beauty. The fact that she could give them hope brightened her spirits slightly.

"All right. Fleur is in That give us twelve. I don't know how many they'll have, but we should be able to put up a good fight." Kingsley said. The door opened and Katie Bell, Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas all entered, dressed and ready for a mission. Kingsley addressed Terry.

"Auror Boot, did you obtain any extra information?"

"Yes, Minister. After forcing the prisoner to swallow some Veritaserum, I was able to get a general location. Unfortunately there is no address because it is in the middle of the countryside in an old, abandoned stone house. However, if we apparate to the destination 'Rowle Mansion' I believe we will end up in the right place. The Death Eater revealed that there could be a dozen or so Death Eaters at the Mansion. Unfortunately, none of the men you captured were given full details of the mission, so I was not able to figure out their exact motive for the kidnapping."

"Okay, good work, Boot. Let's get this sorted out. Aurors, we need a strategy. Let's figure this out so we can get started on the rescue."

Fleur squeezed Bill's hand as Harry and Ron both began offering ideas for how to best attack the mansion. Within a short amount of time, the group had decided to split into three groups.

"Okay, so Kingsley, Arthur, Michael, and Terry will lead off. While the Death Eaters concentrate on them, group two will arrive. That's Percy, Harry, Ron, and Katie. Finally, Bill, Fleur, George, and Dean will arrive. If it really is a dozen, then we'll be equally matched. If we arrive at three minute intervals, the Death Eaters won't know how many groups of reinforcements we have, and hopefully by the third group they'll have started to panic slightly. They are notoriously unorganized these days." Kingsley said.

"Okay, let's go already!" Harry said loudly. Ron and Harry both headed for the door. Everyone followed. Fleur turned to see the other four women at the window looking out. She gave them a small wave before turning to Kingsley. Everyone was on the lawn, ready to go.

"Okay everyone. 'Rowle Mansion.' Three minute intervals. The first group will go now. Good luck everyone." And with that, the first four rescuers turned and with a series of loud "_CRACK's",_ were gone. The next three minutes stretched for what seemed like days as Fleur watched Ron pace the yard, clenching and unclenching his fists. Harry just stood very still, breathing hard, with a determind, stony look on his face. As soon as the three minutes was up, four more loud _"CRACK's" _rent the air, and they were gone.

Fleur hadn't battled for a very long time. Not since the darker times at the end of the war and just after. Her fingers curled tightly around her wand. Yes, it had been a long time since she had last battled, but to her it was like riding a bike. She never forgot how. Because Fleur Delacour hated to lose. When she fought, she fought to win. And she was sure as hell going to make sure they won win this battle if it was the last thing she ever did.

Three minutes.

Fleur glanced at George and Dean. Then she glanced at Bill. His eyes were dark and his jaw was set. All four of them turned. "_Rowle Manison."_ Fleur thought as hard as she could.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK._

And they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! This chapter's a lot longer, I hope you like it. Hopefully it will explain a lot about the story that has been unclear. Also, remember, in this story neither Ginny or Hermione has kids yet. Ginny is pregnant with James. Some people have been confused about that, so I thought I'd clear it up:) Review please! I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: Hi again! I did some editing and re-posted this chapter. I received a few confused reviews, so I wanted to clear some things up:) There are a few additions to the chapter, mostly later in it, so you might want to re-read it. I like this version better. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Hermione was very, very angry with herself.

In the recent past, she had successfully fought Death Eaters, broken into Gringotts, and destroyed a _bloody horcrux_ for heaven sakes! And yet, she had just allowed herself to be kidnapped by what she had come to realize was a trio of absolute bufoons. Unfortunately for her, one bufoon was extremely strong, and being a relatively small person, she was unable to escape his grasp. Also, the idiots had at least possessed enough common sense to confiscate her and Ginny's wands.

And now the men were approaching a large stone mansion on a hill. While the men trekked up the hill, Hermione assessed the possible escape routes. Unfortunately, without her wand she would be pretty much powerless. However, she thought she might be able to coerce one of the idiots into giving it to her. Just as she began to devise such a plan, the clan of neanderthals reached the front door. The one called Sampson knocked in a special sounding pattern.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock-Knock Knock-Knock Knock._

The door opened and Hermione's stomach dropped. There were at least fifteen Death Eaters in the entryway who all leered at her as she was carried over the thresh hold. Some of the smiled at her in a way that made her feel sick. For the first time, her fear completely took over. She had been holding it at bay, but now it was taking all of her self control not to panic. One tall Death Eater stalked over, smiling with a mouth full of crooked, yellow teeth.

"Good work boys... bring our guests upstairs." He drawled

Ginny began to struggle on the man's other shoulder. The tall man glanced at her and said in a cold voice "Stop struggling you foolish girl."

Some of the Death Eaters filed up the stone stairs behind them. The big man walked down a long hallway and opened the door to a cold room, where he unceremoniously dumped Hermione and Ginny onto the floor. As he backed away, the tall man with yellow teeth approached them. The tall man stood right over them and then looked over his shoulder at the crowd of Death Eaters. All but three of them filed back out the door, and Hermione heard them tromping down the steps. The tall man looked at them again, studying them. With a wave of his wand the rope binding their wrists was gone and their gags were removed.

Immediately Ginny and Hermione tried to stand. Ginny was up first, and she sprinted at the man as if she was going to tackle him. With a lazy flick of his wand, Hermione and Ginny were both blown backwards toward the wall. Hermione's head connected painfully with the stone, and she slid down the wall slowly as stars twinkled in front of her eyes. Ginny pressed up next to her and she squeezed her hand.

"What do you want with us?" Hermione deadpanned.

"What... no introductions? Where are your manners Hermione Granger?" The man asked cooly.

"It's Weasley." Hermione spat "Hermione Weasley."

"Oh, ho" The man laughed coldly "... I thought your friend Ginny _Potter_ over here would be the feisty one. Maybe I was mistaken."

Ginny spoke up "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, dear. Both of you are feisty. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones."

Hermione felt herself go pale. She had been hoping the Death Eaters didn't know about her pregnancy. The man continued.

"I am Adolfus Yaxley. I believe you might know who my father was. He was indeed a far greater wizard than I, but am trying to live up to the family name. Which brings me back to your first question, Hermione, why it is that you two lovely ladies are here. You see, it's not really you we want to harm, so don't take any of this personally. We just require you in order to harm others..."

"Oh, of course. Of course you'd kidnap us to get Harry and Ron to come here. How original." Ginny barked at them.

"You under estimate us, Mrs. Potter. You see, some Death Eaters _are_ rather dumb. Like that idiot Timothy Rowle. We sent him with a group of the stupider troops to your parents humble abode, where they probably fought your husbands and lost. Most likely they're on their way to prison now. Luckily, they don't know much of the plan, so they wont be giving out any of our crucial information. Knowing what we know about the _gallant _Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, we knew they wouldn't let you two fight. Maybe before, but now now. Not when you're pregnant. So we set a few more men in back, to trap you and bring you here. So here we are. Here you are."

Hermione was confused, something that barely ever happened. Where was he going with this?

"But we're rather smart." Said Yaxley, gesturing to himself and the other three Death Eaters; two tall, dirty men, and one fierce looking woman. "We have plan. A very good one."

Without warning, he pointed his wand at Ginny, and shouted "_Crucio!_"

Before Hermione could even react, Ginny began to thrash and scream in pain. Hermione knew what Ginny was going through, and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She turned to Yaxley, begging him to stop.

"Please stop! _Please!_" She cried. When he didn't react, she struggled to her feet and charged at him. Then, he broke the curse, and instead pointed his wand at Hermione, throwing her back against the wall once more. She collapsed to the ground and wrapped her arms around a whimpering Ginny, her head pounding. The woman laughed and stepped forward. Hermione glared at her.

"Ron and Harry will be here soon." Hermione said, trying to buy time. If she got them to talk, maybe she could stall them until help came. "And they'll bring their squad, and they'll kill you."

"Oh, the squad." Laughed the woman "The whole reason we're here. I'm Savanna Gray by the way, a new Death Eater recruit. Someone had to step forward and fill the shoes of our late Bellatrix. Quite an inspiration she was." The woman looked pointedly at the scar on Hermione's arm. _Mudblood_.

"What do you mean the squad is why we're here?" Hermione asked bitterly, pulling down her sleeve, effectively covering the scar, while still holding Ginny, who had partly recovered from the shock of the curse.

"Well, your husbands are heads of the Auror Department. I don't think things would run too smoothly without them."

Hermione's heart was pounding. She knew Harry and Ron, and while they might come up with some sort of plan, they were going to rush into a rescue mission. If they came here now, and were outnumbered...

Hermione shuddered at the thought, and forced it from her mind.

"So you're just torturing Ginny for fun? Until our husbands get here?" Hermione asked coldly.

The woman smirked. "No. Not really. _Crucio!_"

Hermione was on fire, and she heard someone screaming, and she wondered briefly if it was herself, but there was no way she could make such a noise, and she could hear Ginny, and Ginny was shouting something, and Hermione was going to die, she was going to die, and if she died then her baby would die, and she couldn't let that happen, not her baby, her perfect baby that was half Hermione and half Ron, and Ron... she couldn't die because dying would mean leaving Ron...she couldn't die, but she was still on fire, and her body was screaming, and...

Hermione was gasping for breath, her sweaty cheek pressed to a cold stone floor. Ginny was kneeling over her. The agonizing pain was gone, replaced with a dull ache throughout her entire body. Ginny gently pulled Hermione up into a sitting position, and they leaned back against the wall, arms around each other.

Hermione looked at the women called Savanna through blurry eyes, breathing heavily.

"Our plan is more complex." Savanna continued as if she hadn't just tortured Hermione within an inch of her life. "Your husbands aren't going to find us. We've made sure of that. So we're just going to have a nice little party for a while. Tell me... you two are friends with Neville Longbottom, am I correct?

Ginny and Hermione just stared at her.

"Yes. Yes, I thought you were. Ever had the pleasure of meeting his mum and dad?"

Hermione's blood turned to ice. Ginny squeezed her hand. Both of them instinctively covered their abdomens with their free hand. Hermione knew Ginny was thinking the same thing as her: If they were tortured that badly, their unborn children would never survive.

"Ah, yes." One of the other men finally stepped forward. "Do you know what can cause a miscarriage? Physical trauma. I'm Dr. Lydran, by the way. It's a pleasure, ladies." He grinned sickeningly at them.

The last man stepped forward. "Howard Gallows, ladies. I'm the, ummm, mastermind behind this whole scheme, so I'll explain it to you. You might as well know why this is happening. You see, after extensive study we have finally uncovered what it is that will create the downfall of the Auror Department. And don't worry, we aren't going to kill your precious husbands. However, but the children will have to go." He looked proud of himself as he stood over the helpless women. Hermione let out a strangled cry of terror.

"Please no! Anything but that." Ginny choked out.

The man merely chuckled.

"No chance in hell. Do you really think we have pity on the child of Harry Potter? We don't. That _thing_ will be as much as a problem as Mr. Potter himself." He turned his gaze to Hermione. "And how sweet, how _sickeningly_ sweet, that Harry Potter's two best friends would _fall in love_." He said mockingly. "No child of yours gains any pity either. At least the Potter brat is of nearly pure bloodline. Only the Evans grandmother in a mudblood. But the spawn of a mudblood and and a blood traitor? Ha! Worthless." He said with distain. "Most people don't give you and your husband enough credit. Mr. Potter could have never done it without you. Not to mention, Mr. Weasley has been just as influential in the improvement of the Auror office. Potter wouldn't be anywhere near as successful without him... which is why Auror Weasley has become somewhat of an... Undesirable Number Two."

Hermione felt like she might throw up. She still didn't understand how all of these pieces fit together. Her mind was foggy with the effects of her torture. The man called Gallows continued, however, explaining it to her in horrific detail.

"It is clear that in order for us to take over, we must remove the threat of Aurors Potter and Weasley. Now, you're both probably wondering why we're not just going to kill them. If we killed them, the department would be in disarray for a few weeks, but then some new fool would take control and they would be more determined than ever to do well. Probably spouting some bullshit about making Potter and Weasley proud and _avenging their deaths. _Obviously, we don't want that to happen. It is for the same reason that we can't kill you. Your precious husbands would come knocking on our doors and blow our heads off- I'm not denying it. No, we don't need them dead. We need them distracted. For long enough that we can rise up again and take over. And that's where the plan comes in. Doctor?"

The doctor stepped forward, standing over the women. "Ah yes. The plan. I have extensively studied Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I know precisely what would crush them: Killing you. That would crush them. But I'm not just going to crush them. No. I'm going to _destroy_ them. I am going to _tear them apart_ piece by piece. I am going to make them _wish_ that I had killed them, because the pain and agony of their every day lives is _worse_ than death. And do you know how I'm going to do that?"

The man crouched down in front of them. Both women pressed their backs against the wall tying to get further away from the disgusting man. Sweat was trickling down the back of Hermione's neck and her eyes were wide with fear.

"We're going to return you to them. But first, we're going to torture you. And when you return to them their little firstborns will be gone."

Ginny let out a choked sob and a tear fell from each of Hermione's eyes.

"But other things will be gone too. You've seen the poor Longbottoms. We're going to steal everything they love in you. Everything."

He turned his beady eyes to Ginny's pale face. "We're going to steal your laugh, Ginny, the one Harry loves so much. And the way you call him Potter instead of Harry most of the time, no more of that, because you'll never speak to him again. You'll never play quidditch again in the backyard, you'll never joke with him... you'll never even smile at him. It will all be gone. "

He turned to Hermione, and her skin crawled as he reached out and caressed her cheek with his dirty hand. "We're going to steal the spark from your eyes, Hermione, the one that appears only when Ron has exasperated you again, and the two of you are fighting, but deep down you both know that at those are the moments when he loves you the most. We'll take your cleverness and the way you reprimand him for swearing, and the way you say 'Oh, _honestly_, Ronald' whenever he says something mildly inappropriate. He'll never see the love in your eyes ever again. It will All. Be. Gone. All of it."

Hermione was starting to hyperventilate. "How do you know all of these things?" She breathed.

"I'm very skilled in the art of Legilimency, Hermione. I assume you know what that means. In fact, why don't you give us the definition?"

Hermione just glared at him.

"I said, give us the definition." He said, in a low voice, pointing his wand at Ginny.

Hermione was furious at this horrible man for mocking her like this, but she couldn't stand the though of him hurting Ginny.

"Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's feelings" Hermione blurted.

"Yes... very good. So you see, that is how I know."

Hermione was disgusted with the thought of this man rifling through her personal memories. She spent so much time nagging at Harry to practice Occulmency. She wished she would have practiced herself.

"What does this do to Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked weakly. "They'll just keep fighting you. They'll be the same brave aurors as they are now."

"We all know that's not true my little Ginny. You see, we'll return these broken versions of the women they love. And at first they'll be overjoyed that you aren't dead. But then they'll realize this is worse. Much, much worse... because you'll scream in your sleep, and no matter how hard they try, they wont be able to comfort you. They can try to wake you, and hold you, and rock you gently, but you'll still be screaming, because you wont know them. They're another faceless stranger who could hurt you like those other strangers were hurting you in your nightmares. And during the day, they can still see you. But it's not really you. You will be gone. It's an empty shell that is a constant reminder of the love they once had. But they'll never give up on you. You both know that. They'll waste away staring at you when you sleep peacefully, pretending you'll wake up and smile at them any moment. They'll stop at nothing to find away to fix you, when they know in their hearts it is hopeless. But they wont quit the Auror Department. You know they wont. They aren't quitters. And so, while at work their minds will be elsewhere. They'll either be thinking of an new way to cure you, or merely dreaming of you in hopeless longing. They will be slowly driven mad by this longing, because all of us know neither of them could ever love anyone else. They could never move on. And it is in this way that the Auror Department will fall apart, and with it, the Ministry of Magic's security. Then, we can infiltrate and take over. And then it's over for your side. And then, we're in charge."

By this time, tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Ginny was shaking with surpressed sobs. Hermione was beyond terrified. It was over. Everything was over.

"So. Let's start with you, Ginny. Are you ready for this?" Yaxley said, pointing his wand at Ginny's stomach.

"Oh, God. Please no!" Ginny cried, wrapping her arms more tightly around Hermione. Hermione was shaking with fear and rage. She couldn't take this. This couldn't be happening.

"No!" Hermione burst. "You can't! You can't do this!" She hugged Ginny tightly. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Yaxley strode forward at grabbed a fistful of Hermione's wavy hair. He yanked her away from Ginny and threw her into the opposite corner. She hit the stone floor, hard, and painfully.

"We'll start with you, then." Yaxley snarled. "_Crucio!_"

And Hermione was blinded by pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, this chapter is shorter. Sorry! The next one will be longer and have LOTS more action! Thanks for the reviews:) Also, I changed the last chapter a little bit, if you want to re-read it. I like the new version better! I own nothing but the plot.**

"_Rowle Mansion... Rowle Mansion... Rowle Mansion"_

Percy Weasley's feet hit this grass, and he raised his wand, ready to hit a Death Eater with a very impressive reducto curse. However, as he looked around, he only saw the group of family and friends that had left in his group and the group before him. He spun around, his eyes searching frantically for any type of mansion or house but all be could see was flat countryside for miles and miles.

"Where are we!" He heard Ron explode. "Where the hell is that bastard's house?"

Kingsley sighed and spoke up. "It seems we have been given a false destination."

"Wow. Fantastic. This is just so damn fantastic." Harry ranted. "Now we don't even know where to look!"

"Where do we go from here, Minister?" Percy asked, trying to restore some sensibility to the conversation. Sensibility was something Ronald and Harry were lacking at the moment. Percy didn't blame them, but in order to solve the issue at hand, he knew that they must all remain calm. Remaining calm, however, was becoming increasingly difficult, even for him. And that was saying something.

"Well, we have to wait for the final group. We can try to organize from there. I'm not sure exactly what to do... we don't have any leads. We will need a moment to think and reorganize our strategy."

"Shit!" Ron bellowed, running his hands roughly through his hair. "That will take too long! WAY too long! We don't have that sort of time to spare!"

"Rrrrhhhaagghhh!" Harry let out a strangled sort of roar and slashed his wand through the air, blowing up a large rock and leaving a miniature crater where it had previously been.

So much for remaining calm.

Just then, the last group arrived, but lowered their wands upon looking around.

"What gives? Where are we?" Demanded Bill.

"False destination." Terry muttered.

"Zose bastards." Fleur spat. George shouted a foul word at the top of his lungs.

Percy couldn't help but disapprovingly notice the colorful vocabulary used by his siblings; he supposed it was the Head Boy in him. But then again, if there was a time for swearing, it would be now. He had long since realized that while the rest of his brothers and sisters sounded tough when they swore, he would just sound like a complete and utter idiot if he tried it. Hermione was an exception. She never swore, not that he had heard of, anyway. Percy had always been very fond of her, ever since he really got to know her after the war. Plus, she had a wonderful influence on Ronald. She reprimanded him for lack of tact, and helped him to become more cultured, but most of all, she made him happy. Percy couldn't stand the thought of someone taking Hermione away from Ronald. Honesty, they completed each other. There was no Ron without Hermione.

And as he glanced at the slightly smoking crater that Harry had just created, he couldn't help but feel the same way about Harry and Ginny. Her humor brought out the best in him, and made him less angsty. Now that she was in danger, obviously the angst was back. The crater was proof of that.

Percy was determined to complete this mission. He couldn't let these Death Eaters take anymore siblings from him. No. They took Fred, and now Percy was not messing around. They were going to get Ginny and Hermione back. The alternative thought was too awful to contemplate. Percy felt a lump rising in his throat, and pushed Fred from his mind. Now was not the time. He needed to focus.

"Okay, lets try to calm down. We can apparate back to Andromeda's..." Dean suggested.

"No, that'll waste time." Katie piped up. "We need to work from here."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Katie, but I don't see any clues around here." Michael snipped at her.

"How long has it been since the kidnapping?" Kingsley asked. Arthur looked at his watch.

"About an hour, a little more."

"Okay, I'm sure they are still okay.. an hour isn't long. I'm sure they're okay." Percy offered, attempting to sound as though he wasn't trying to convince himself it was true. Unfortunately, he failed miserably.

"AARRGHHH! No! They're not! You weren't there, Percy, six years ago at Malfoy Manor... Harry and I were trapped in the cellar for no more than twenty minutes and Hermione was nearly _dead_ when we got to her!" Ron shouted, "They have my wife and my _baby sister_! I can't stand the thought of those sick, twisted freaks even _looking _at Ginny, and I can't let Hermione go through that again, I can't! I _promised _her! I promised her I'd never let them hurt her again... I promised." He trailed off in no more than a whisper.

Percy's chest tightened with sorrow. This was nearly breaking his heart. But he couldn't lie to himself, Ronald was right. "I know, Ronald." Percy mumbled. "I was merely trying to be opptomistic."

Ron merely grunted in response.

"King, Harry, Ron what do you usually do in cases like these?" Bill asked.

"Usually it isn't this dire of a situation. We haven't had a human rescue mission in a few years. We go back to the offices, investigate, ask more questions..." Kingsley replied. "Unfortunately, the men we capture have all been told that Rowle Mansion is headquarters, so we wont get any leads there. It probably is a name somewhat like that, but we can't just apparate to random locations. It'll be too messy and we could get separated. It's a wonder that all of us ended up here together in the first place."

"Yeah, why did we arrive here? This is the middle of nowhere, and I don't see anything resembling a mansion." George asked.

Bill answered. He had studied these types of situations because he was a Curse Breaker. "Well, Rowle was one that we captured. They wouldn't really be at his house if he doesn't even know the plan. I'm sure the Death Eaters who knew they whole plan came to this no man's land and magically named some random thing, like a rock, or a tree, 'Rowle Mansion'. There's an enchantment for that.. let's see..." He briefly scanned the area. "...There." Her stalked over to a rock several feet away. There was a very faint fog around the base of it. It was such a light fog that no one would even notice unless the were looking. Bill muttered "_Lumos._" And pointed his wand at the base of the rock. Sure enough, in tiny gold letters, the rock was engraved "Rowle Mansion."

"And they obviously used Rowle's name for a reason." Ron explained. "They think we'll go back and waste time questioning him. If all of the people at the Burrow called it Rowle's Headquarters or Mansion or whatever, they think it'll trick us into thinking he knows more than he does. Someone else is the leader of this group."

"Yeah, Rowle is too dim. I should have known from the start that this was a false location. I did a report on an incident a few weeks ago where Rowle tried to kidnap a group of muggleborns in Hogsmeade. He wasn't even disguised and Neville was nearby. He's a dolt. I can't believe I even entertained the idea that he was the mastermind behind this." Harry said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, mate. Don't worry. We'll get them back." George encouraged.

"We will, Harry." Percy said. "We will."

And Percy began to brainstorm, because he knew he could help get his Hermione and Ginny out of this mess. Sure, when it came to brawn, all of his brothers had him beat.

By a lot.

But when it came to brains, Percy knew he was at the top of the pack.

After all, he _had_ been one heck of a Head Boy. And this was the kind of situation in which he knew to employ all of the skills that had helped him succeed back then. Sensibility, Responsibility, Leadership.

Those Death Eaters sure had their work cut out for them, because Percy Weasley wasn't messing around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Hope you like this one, there's lots of action! I LOVE all of the positive reviews! They really inspire me to keep going! I own nothing but the plot:)**

Ginny was shivering, and she couldn't tell if it was from the freezing air in the room or her absolute terror. Tears fell down her cheeks, leaving freezing tracks, and icy sweat shone on her skin. As her fingers pressed into the cold, stone floor she couldn't help but vividly remember the horrors she faced as an eleven year old, in a cold chamber deep beneath Hogwarts. And as horrible as that was, she would rather be there than here. Because there, she didn't have to helplessly watch her best friend be tortured to madness. Also, in the Chamber, Harry and Ron had been in time to save her.

It didn't seem as though they'd make it this time.

Hermione was screaming. She had been tortured off and on for about thirty minutes, and Ginny was sobbing. She tried again to crawl towards Hermione, but the man called Gallows slashed his wand at her, throwing her back, just as he had every time she'd attempted to crawl to her friend. Her head was pounding and her body ached from being thrown repeatedly against the stone wall and floor. She laid a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes and praying that she would survive this, so her baby would survive. Yaxley lifted his wand sharply, breaking the curse, and Hermione's dreadful screams turned to soft whimpers.

"Please...stop." She moaned. The woman called Savanna let out a cackle.

"Stop?" she leered. "As that what you asked? HA!"

"My baby..." Hermione moaned.

"We don't have any pity!" Shrieked Savanna, hurtling toward Hermione and tightly grabbing her wrist. She forced Hermione's arm in front of her eyes and shook it.

"Do you see that, you worthless scum? Mudblood! You are worth no more than dirt! You're less than dirt!" She shrilled. Hermione struggled out of her grasp. Ginny was blinded by rage. She lifted herself up, and ran at Savanna, but Gallows merely grabbed her elbow and roughly slammed her back to the floor. She let out a shout of pain, and weakly pulled herself back up.

"Ginny... no. Stay out of this." Hermione said. Yaxley turned over his shoulder and looked at Ginny.

"Yes, little Ginny. Wait your turn. It's Hermione's turn right now." He strode over to Hermione and kicked her roughly in the side. She let out a cry of pain, and clutched her stomach, looking up at him.

"Have mercy on my baby... my baby... please." She whispered.

"Not a chance in hell, Granger."

"Weasley." Hermione choked out as forcefully as she could. Ginny couldn't help but smile inwardly. Hermione really had nerve, even at a time like this.

"_Crucio!_" Yaxley shouted, and Hermione's screams rebounded through the room. Luckily this time, it was a short curse. He broke off the spell and crouched down in front of Hermione, who was struggling to pull herself upright. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck, and forced her to look at him, their faces mere inches apart.

Ginny's stomach twisted when she saw Hermione's face, and her tears came harder. Hermione was looking at Yaxley with complete hatred, her eyes burning with fury. She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed pale.

"You know, it's a pity you're a mudblood. You're actually a very attractive woman." He mocked, staring at her intensely.

"Screw you." Hermione spat.

He chuckled and raised his hand to a faint scar on her neck. He traced it with his fingers, leaning far too close to Hermione. She tried to squirm away from him, but he kept his grip on her hair. Ginny began to struggle toward the man, to pry him off of her best friend, but Savanna tossed a spell her way, knocking her painfully back. Ginny felt her ankle twist painfully and stifled a shout of pain. Yaxley examined the scar.

"The work of the lovely Bellatrix, no doubt." He grinned. "I believe you've had a similar experience to this before? Six years ago. But Ron and Harry and that wretched house elf saved you. Well, they wont this time. Perhaps that's why you're so resistant... most people would be long gone by now. But you just keep holding on. Well, that just means it's going to take a little longer, doesn't it?" He dropped her to the floor with a painful sounding _thud_ and stood over her.

"_Crucio!_" He screamed pointing his wand at Hermione who began to scream and thrash once more. Ginny, in a rush of fear-fueled adrenaline, struggled to her feet and dove toward Hermione, jumping out of the way of the spells thrown by the doctor, Gallows, and Savanna. Yaxley whirled around at the commotion, and was forced to break the curse he had over Hermione. Ginny threw herself on the ground next to her friend and gently grabbed either side of her face, looking deep into her eyes. She was still in there. She hadn't gone mad yet.

"Hermione, Hermione! Stay strong, I know they'll come save us, hang on, _please_ hang on Hermione." Ginny desperately pleaded as her tears fell onto Hermione's pale cheeks. Hermione's breathing was shallow and she looked tearfully up at Ginny. Her eyes fluttered closed. "NO! Hermione, open your eyes. Stay strong, for your baby. For my brother, Hermione! He needs you! Ron _needs_ you! If you die, he'll die!" Ginny shouted.

She knew she's achieved her goal, a tiny spark of determination returned to Hermione's eyes. Ginny felt a sharp pain all over her scalp as Gallows grabbed her hair and threw her back into her corner. As she landed painfully, his foot collided with her ribs. She shouted in pain, but struggled to look up, praying that Hermione would stay strong.

Yaxley grabbed Hermione's wrist and yanked her to her feet. She couldn't support her weight, so she fell forward, collided with Yaxley's chest, and was forced to grab onto him to remain upright. Hermione looked at him with revulsion and immediately let go, letting herself fall to the floor. Yaxley didn't let her. He grabbed her again by her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.

"We're going through with this." He hissed, so close his nose was almost touching Hermione's. "Just give up. It will be much easier for everyone. And the pain will be gone. If you give up... the pain will be gone."

"If I give up, everything will be gone." Hermione said shakily. "I'm never giving up. I'll fight- I'll _never_ stop fighting you. And if I'm gone, Ginny won't give up either. And Harry won't ever stop fighting you. And Ron won't ever stop fighting you."

"Well, they aren't here now. That's not really much of a fight." Yaxley sneered. Ginny's jaw dropped when Hermione replied by spitting in his face.

Yaxley let Hermione drop to the ground, and pointed his wand at her, shouting "_CRUCIO!_" louder than ever. Ginny attempted to shout over Hermione's bloodcurdling screams.

"Hermione! It'll be okay! Stay strong!" She sobbed, but she was drowned out by the laughter of Savanna and Hermione's screams.

This time when the curse was lifted, Hermione didn't try to pull herself back up. Her hands laid limp on the stone floor and her eyes were closed.

"Open you're eyes Hermione!" Ginny cried. Gallows turned toward her and slashed his wand through the air. She felt a deep gash appear on her cheek.

"Silence, girl!" He commanded. Ginny's hand flew to her wound, and scarlet blood pooled in her hand. It was worth it; Hermione's eyes hand weakly fluttered open.

"So tell me, Granger.." Yaxley began.

"Weas-ley." Hermione coughed feebly.

Yaxley ignored her, continuing "How will dear Ron feel, when we return you? Whatever's left of you, that is. Because you're just about done. Another curse, and it's all over. And I want your opinion. So, tell, me.. how will he feel?" Ginny hated him more than ever. He was forcing her to think about how much this would hurt Ron. And _that_ is what was going to hurt Hermione the most right now. This man was evil. Pure evil.

"Ron..." Hermione whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Ron..." Crystal tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she raised her blurry eyes to Yaxley's face.

"No Hermione! You can fight them! Come on, Hermione!" Ginny shouted through heaving sobs. Hermione made eye contact with her, and Ginny saw so many expressions in her eyes.

Fear. Desperation. Sorrow. Determination. Defeat.

But most of all, Love.

She could see love in Hermione's eyes plain as day, begging Ginny to fight. Begging her to make it through this. Ginny watched as Hermione's hand curled weakly over her stomach, and she raised her eyes back to Yaxley, with tiny spark of her fire burning in them once more.

Ginny frantically searched of a way out of this. Any way. Anything. She began to shiver harder, and in her desperation, she thought she heard a commotion downstairs.

No. That was just wishful thinking.

As Yaxley pointed his wand at Hermione once more, everything seemed to slow down for Ginny.

She could hear her own heartbeat thudding slowly in her ears. She saw Savanna's face, full of excitement as she watched the torture unfolding. Yaxley was gripping his wand, pointing in directly at Hermione's heart. Gallows and the Doctor stood on either side, watching with bated breath.

Hermione.

Hermione was curled on the ground, her body broken, and her hopes and dreams crushed. But she was glaring at Yaxley with such hatred, that Ginny knew she had to make it through this. If Hermione didn't, Ginny would. She had to. And she would make these awful men pay.

As Yaxley raised his wand, Ginny let out a strangled cry, begging for him to stop, but she knew it was useless.

She knew. She knew it was useless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello mates! I'm so happy with the kind reviews! Thank yo so much, you are all lovely! This chapter is shorter, but something very important happens. Aaaadn there are two flashbacks. The first is connected with my other fic (A one shot called Peaceful Sleep) so it'll make more sense if you've read that. The second in inspired by an adorable fan art I once saw. I couldn't find the artist name though. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot:)**

Six years. It had been six years since Ron Weasley had experienced this kind of fear. Six years since Malfoy Manor. Six years since the last time he had let them take her away from him. At least in the battle he was there with her. He could've jumped in front of a curse headed her way, or at least had some way to protect her. But now, they had her again. And they were doing God knows what to her.

In that moment, he was convinced that he was an awful person. He'd broken a promise to her. He could remember making the promise, as if it was only yesterday.

_It was a few weeks after the war. Hermione had developed a habit of sneaking into the attic and sleeping between Harry and Ron. It made them all feel better to be with each other, because as long as they had each other, everything was okay. On this particular night, the trio had been sleeping snuggled with Hermione in the middle as usual. Out of the blue, Ron and Harry both woke to Hermione's bone-chilling screams._

"_No we didn't steal it! It was a copy! A copy! NO, PLEASE!" _

_Ron immediately sat up and reached for her. Harry slammed on his glasses, grabbed his wand, and shot a silencing charm at the door. Both Ron and Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't want the other Weasleys to wake. She would be embarrassed if they came running up the stairs to find her screaming from a nightmare._

"_Hermione... Hermione! Wake up!" They both leaned over her, their faces filled with worry. She was screaming and thrashing and kicking, and they both began to try to hold her still, telling her to wake. When she didn't, Ron hauled her, still thrashing wildly, into his arms and cradled her like a baby._

"_Hermione!" He said firmly, but gently. Her eyes flew open, unseeing and wild, and it took her several moments to focus on their faces and stop screaming. She looked at them and her eyes filled with tears. She was breathing heavily, and she began to sob._

"_Shhhh... shhh. You're safe." Ron whispered, stroking her hair and gently rocking back and forth as she buried her face in his neck, crying uncontrolably. _

_Harry rubbed her shoulder gently, saying. "We're here Hermione. It's okay.. it's okay."_

"_I-I-I was back **there**. In that aw-aw-awful p-place. And **she** was there. And-And -And-"_

"_Shhhh, you're safe, Love. Harry and I are here. And she can never, **ever** get to you again." Ron comforted. She finally raised her tear-stained face from his neck. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. Ron still thought she looked beautiful._

_Harry grabbed a glass from his bedside table and muttered "_Aguamenti."_ Filling it with water and placing it in Hermione's shaking hands. She took a big gulp and murmured a thank you to Harry who smiled weakly and squeezed her hand._

"_I'm still scared." She whispered shakily, looking at Ron._

_Ron took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her brown eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Harry avert his eyes from his two best friends. Ron didn't care if he heard. It wasn't anything he didn't already know. _

"_Hermione. They will never hurt you again. As long as I'm around, they won't ever get you. I'll_ _**never**_ _let them hurt you... ever again. I promise." Ron whispered fiercely._

_Hermione had looked at him with tearful eyes. She blinked, and two shining tears rolled down her cheeks. Ron brushed them away with his thumbs and pushed away the strands of hair that were plastered to her face with salty tears. A tiny smile graced her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him gently._

_And then not so gently._

_When they broke apart, foreheads touching, she murmured "I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Ron whispered._

"_I'm still here, you know." Harry said, still pointedly staring at the ground. Hermione gave him a watery smile._

"_Just like you always have been." She said softly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "I love you too, you know."_

_Harry wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug._

"_I know. I love you too, Hermione."_

_Ron wrapped his arms around both Hermione and Harry, the two most important people in the world. His love, and his brother. The three of them remained quite still for a while, embracing, and marveling again at the fact that they were all alive. They were all okay. They still had each other._

_And they weren't about to let anyone change that._

_They eventually laid down and fell asleep again, both Harry and Ron's arms wrapped tightly around the girl that they both loved so much, but in such different ways._

That night seemed like only yesterday. How could it be that six years had passed. How could it be that Ron had broken his promise. He hated himself. He kicked a rock and sent it flying. He tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand, but his thoughts were jumbled with panic.

As he heard Bill and Terry begin to discus a new tactic, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose. He would not lose it now. He refused. But... Hermione.

He remembered Malfoy Manor, and how he had panicked and shouted even when Harry remained clam. Even after all of that auror training, he couldn't help but panic when she was in danger.

He needed her.

Plain and simple.

He couldn't live without her.

She completed him.

She made him whole.

She was _everything_.

Ron ran his hand over his face. It wasn't only Hermione. His child. How could he have let those bastards take his child. He had worried about being a good father, and now those fears were confirmed as far as he was concerned.

He remembered fondly the snowy Christmas Morning two months ago.

_Hermione handed given him a present, and happily tore off the paper. He found a tiny, Chudley Canons onesie. He'd held it up, had a moment of realization, and looked at Hermione. She had a huge grin on her face, and looked hopeful. _

"_Hermione..."_

_She just nodded, her eyes shining. _

_He let out a roar of delight, engulfing her in a hug, kissing her. He'd knelt down, pulled her sweater up so her flat stomach was bare, and kissed it. She pulled him up to her level and kissed him again._

"_We're going to be a family." She said._

"_We always have been." He smiled._

_And she kissed him once more._

The warm memory dissapated, leaving him in the cold middle of effing nowhere with no plan, no leads, and no Hermione.

"Damn it!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him. "I'm desperate!" He finally shouted. "I need to find her! I don't know what else to do! None of us have any leads!"

He was so scared and angry. How could there be no leads? He was a damn good auror for crying out loud!

"I need to find my way back to her!" He shouted. Everyone stared at him with forlorn faces, not knowing what to do or say. He turned away from them bitterly. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't control himself. He'd never been good at that.

But suddenly, they all heard something.

Something coming from his pocket.

"_Ron... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Ron.."_ whimpered a weak, broken voice.

Hermione.

Ron's throat closed with fear. Oh, God. What was she saying? What were they doing to her? He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, and whipped around to find Harry, who he found to have eyes as wide as his own.

"The Deluminator!" They both bellowed, and Ron thrust his hand into hi pocket, pulling out the contraption. He clicked the button, and a ball of light appeared, floating toward him. Harry immediately lurched forward, grabbing onto Ron's arm with a vice-like grip. Everyone else looked bewildered.

"Grab on to me! NOW!" Ron commanded. "DO IT!"

Everyone, alarmed at his authority, sprinted over, grabbing onto him and each other, until they were all connected.

Ron tried to push away his fear at Hermione's words and voice.

He was being taken to her. The Deluminator _had_ to get him there in time to save her.

Didn't it?

"Here we go!" He shouted as the light pressed into his heart, burning him.

He was being pulled, suffocated, hurtling through space.

He was blinded by fear, adrenaline, and rage.

Any moment they would land.

Any moment he would see her again.

And when he saw her again, she would be alive.

She had to be.

Because if she wasn't, he was going to kill _every single one_ of those bastards.

And _that_ was one promise he wasn't going to break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone! LOTS of action! I know wizards should only fight with magic, but I couldn't resist a little fist fighting. I think it would be pretty badass if they had some in the movie battle scenes. Anyway, this one's longer, and I really hope you all like it! Thank you soooooo much for the kind reviews, they really make my day and encourage me to keep going! I can't believe my first multi-chapter fic has gotten so many story alerts/ favorites and such! You are all the BEST! Sorry... enough rambling. I own nothing but the plot!**

Bill Weasley did not know what the _hell_ was going on.

All he knew was that he was clutching his little brother's arm, on his way to some unknown destination, hurtling through time and space at lightning speed.

But his brain was moving even faster, jumbling these facts and trying to make sense of them. First, Hermione's voice had come out of no where, and then Harry and Ron had some sort of mutual epiphany. Then, Ron had yanked something out of his pocket, and before Bill could even identify it, Ron had a ball of light floating toward him. Next thing he knows, his brother is ordering everyone to grab onto him. With Ron's tone of voice and certainty, Bill hadn't hesitated to do so... but where were they going? To Hermione and Ginny's location he presumed.

So he braced himself for a fight.

His feet hit cold, grassy earth.

The group seemed to breathe as one as they found themselves a short distance from a stone house. A stone house with one light on in an upstairs window.

Together, the group sprinted forward. Bill found himself at the front of the pack with Harry and Ron. His lungs and throat burned with the freezing air, and his chest tightened with fear for Hermione and Ginny. His legs propelled him hard and fast toward his destination.

When they were a few feet from the door, Ron slashed his wand through the air, unlocking it. When they reached the door, Harry and Ron kicked together, breaking the heavy wooden door down in one crushing blow.

And they were in.

"_REDUCTO_!" Ron roared, sending a massive curse at the first Death Eater he saw. The Death Eater seemed to implode, smoke and dust streaming from him until there was just a pile of robes where the man had once been. The man next to the one that Ron had just killed turned around, his ward drawn. Ron's fist collided powerfully with this man's face, knocking him to the ground. The other Death Eaters whipped around, drawing their wands. As they did so, Bill hit one with a stunning spell, and saw Harry do the same. The other Weasleys and aurors streamed though the door, and the Death Eaters' expressions of surprise turned to grimaces, leers, and snarls.

They began to return fire.

Because the Death Eaters had several more fighters than them, both sides were fairly matched. Bill realized that there would be quite a fight, and whoever was upstairs guarding his sisters might hear the commotion and leave, taking them to a new location. In order to gain the upper hand, they would need to do a surprise attack once they got upstairs, and if whoever was upstairs heard fighting, that plan would be thwarted. He shot a quick silencing charm at the staircase to prevent such a situation. As he did so, a nasty curse his his arm, and a large gash appeared on his bicep. He stifled a shout of pain, and with a new wave of angry adrenaline, sent another stunning spell at a Death Eater, hitting his mark. He was losing a lot of blood, so he fell back in the ranks, ending up near the front door again. Fleur rushed to him, her face worried. They both crouched on the ground, hidden from the Death Eaters' line of fire.

"I'm okay, just a little wound." Bill said. He didn't want her to worry, but he could feel the hot blood spreading and running down his arm.

"Zat eez bullshit Bill, and we both know eet. Pull up your sleeve. Now." He did as he was told, and his wife ripped the bottom of her shirt, tearing off a long strip of fabric. She wrapped it tightly around his arm, and then pulled out her wand, muttering charms and incantations. Bill couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even at a time like this. Her brilliant blond hair was messily framing her face as it came undone from her ponytail, and her face was fierce and serious. He was grateful for her skills with medicine and healing, especially now. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Zat will 'old you until we get out of 'ere. I cannot completely heal it, because of zee dark magic, but zat will do for now...I 'ave a plan."

They both glanced at the fighters, still going strong directly in front of them.

"What?" Bill asked urgently.

"Let's go around zee outside. Zat stairwell eez pretty close to where we are now. It wouldn't be too hard to make a break for eet. By zee time we get up zere and find zee girls, I'm sure Harry, Ron, and zee ozzurs will have feenished off zeese fools."

"Okay." Bill breathed. "We should get another.. we don't know what will be up there.. George."

He had first thought to get Harry or Ron, but they were fighting at the front of the group and would be hard to communicate with. Also, they appeared to be kicking some serious ass, so Bill thought they were most beneficial right where they were.

Bill and Fluer both crept along the side of the wall, staying low.

"George!" Bill hissed, once they were right behind him "Fall back!"

George did as he was told, and dropped back. Fleur told him the plan quickly while Bill covered them. He noticed that their side was making headway, but in there was no time to waste; they needed to get upstairs and get the girls out. Now.

The three Weasleys crouched and slid toward the stairs. Just as soon as Bill thought they were home free, one Death Eater spotted them. Before Bill could react, Fleur sent a silent but powerful bombarda, eliminating the problem.

_That's my girl._ Bill thought proudly.

They had reached the staircase.

George, Fleur, and Bill scrambled up without attracting attention from any Death Eaters. They sprinted up the staircase, breathing hard with fatigue and fear. Once they reached the top of the spiral stairs, they found themselves at the end of a long hallway.

"Last door!" Bill hissed. He could tell that they were inside that room because there were traces of magic coming through the door. That fact alone terrified him. Very powerful magic had to be used in order for him to actually feel the traces. He was a very skilled Curse Breaker, but even the best could only physically detect magical trails if they were very potent and extreme. Something had gone down in there, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Then he heard it.

Ginny.

His baby sister.

She shouted something... she sounded like she was sobbing.

George, Bill, and Fleur sprinted down the hallway. Bill was blind with fear. All traces of logic, planning, and order had left him as soon as he heard Ginny scream. That was his precious baby sister, and he was going to get her out of that damn room.

George shot a charm at the door, unlocking it.

Bill reached the wooden door first. Without slowing down, he lowered his shoulder and crashed through the wood. He felt a pain in injured bicep, but that feeling was nothing compared to the rage he felt upon entering the room. Hermione was laying on the gound, Ginny was sobbing in the corner. Four people stood over Hermione, one man pointing his wand at her heart, poised to curse her.

Bill didn't stop moving. Still using the momentum he had used to crash through the door, he ran wildly at the man, tackling him to the stone floor. The man hit the ground with a sickening, satisfying crunch. George threw the one of other men against the wall with a roar, knocking him out. Bill never denied that the Weasley sons really did have tempers. He supposed they got it from their mum.

Bill heard Hermione whimper and felt his stomach turn over. They need to finish this so that they could get the girls medical attention. He lunged for the other male Death Eater, taking him down. He was blinded by rage, and began to punch the man as hard as he could. Bill didn't care that he was a wizard, he didn't care that he should be using magic, he just wanted to cause as much pain as possible to the bastards who had hurt his sisters. The Death Eater rolled from beneath him, and pulled a wand from his back pocket, pointing it at Bill.

They began to duel. George joined in the duel, helping Bill. Then, Bill saw the woman Death Eater and felt panic erupt in his chest. She had been dueling Fleur, but had disarmed her. For one fearful moment, Bill thought she planned to hit Fleur with a curse. But instead, the woman turned her wand to the weak and nearly unconscious Hermione.

"Let's finish this!" She snarled.

"NO!" Fleur dove onto the woman's back, pulling her hair, and forcing her wand arm toward the ceiling.

"Get offa me you Veela Slut!" The woman shouted.

Bill shot more spells at the man, keeping an eye out for his wife, ready to aid her if need be.

Fleur gave the woman's hair a hard yank, pulling her to the floor, and rolling on top of her, pinning her shoulders to the ground with her knees.

"What did you do to 'er? Do you have any more accomplices? Tell me! Now! Your side eez going to loose! Tell me now and I might spare you!" Bill heard Fleur shout, obviously lying. There is no way she'd spare any of these horrible people.

"It doesn't matter! We've won! Don't you see your precious little sister in law! Or should I say.. what's left of her?" Sneered the woman, lifting her head as far as she could from the ground.

"AACCHHH!" Fleur shrieked, grabbing the woman's shoulders and slamming her back down. Bill saw Fleur whip out her wand furiously and point it at the woman.

Bill, Fluer, and George all slashed their wands through the air at the same time, shouting different curses backed with rage and adrenaline. As two curses hit the man and one curse hit the woman, the remaining two Death Eaters crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

George rushed to the sobbing Ginny, who had been trying to stand and help her siblings. Bill and Fleur rushed to Hermione, dropping to their knees beside her. From what Bill could tell, she had suffered extensive torture. His stomach dropped when he noticed the blood pooling around her. He felt like he was going to throw up. Fleur gently cupped Hermione's face in her hands.

"'Ermione. _Cheri,_open your eyes. We are here, hang on, please."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Ron.." She whimpered hoarsely. Bill gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"He will be here soon, little sister."

Hermione let out a weak sob, clutching her stomach. Crystal tears rolled down Fleur's face, leaving tracks in the sweat, blood, and dirt.

Fluer stroked Hermione's hair. "I can't do anything for you yet 'Ermione. You are too weak to apparate... I am so sorry. Zis magic was so powerful, and I 'ave none of zee potions zat I used... last time."

An image cropped up in Bill's minds' eye, of Fleur tending to a similarly, yet not as drastically, injured Hermione six years ago. And Ron sitting there, holding her hand, white as a sheet.

As if on cue, the rest of the fighters burst through the doorway. Bill saw Harry rush to Ginny, but he knew she would be okay. His eyes flew to Ron, who stumbled toward them, falling to his knees beside his wife. He bent and gently pulled her into his arms cradling her like a baby.

"Oh, Hermione. Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He whispered shakily, his face hidden in Hermione's brown hair. He sounded like he was crying.

Most of the other fighters averted their eyes, surely feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. Kingsley spoke up.

"We cannot apparate with her. Maybe with Ginny, but I don't want to risk it. Boot, Corner, I will accompany you back to the Ministry and we will return with portkeys to St. Mungos. We must hurry, Hermione is in critical condition. Arthur, Percy, Dean, Katie, come downstairs and guard the door, just in case. Come on men."

Most of the fighters filed out, leaving only George, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mmmm..." Hermione groaned.

"I'm here, Love. What is it?" Ron asked, searching her face. Her eyes weakly fluttered open and met Ron's. Fleur squeezed Bill's hand. Bill wrapped his arm around her.

"You're here... I knew you'd come... just like last time." Hermione managed a half smile before grimacing and gasping in pain, clutching onto Ron's shirt.

"Oh, God. I promised it would never happen again. Hermione... I'm so sorry." He whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"This isn't your fault Ron." Hermione murmured, her eyes sliding shut.

"No no no. Stay with me Hermione! Stay with me!" Ron pleaded.

"I'm with you." She whispered, her eyes closed.

Ron looked up frantically, his eyes meeting Bill's and then Fleur's.

"Fleur!" He begged. "Please help her!"

Another memory flew to Bill with extreme clarity. A terrified Ron, six years younger, cradling a broken Hermione in his arms, standing on his front stoop in the night. "_Please help her!_"

Fleur was shaking, tears tumbling down her face. "I can't Ron, zere is nothing I can do. We 'ave to wait to get her to the hospital."

George and Harry helped Ginny over. Bill embraced Ginny, kissing her temple. Ron looked up, brief relief passing over his face. "Hey, Gin. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She murmured, staring at Hermione.

Ron's miserable expression returned, and he turned his eyes back to Hermione. Ron lifted his hand to brush Hermione's hair back, and Bill noticed that it was covered in scarlet blood. Hermione's blood.

Nausea returned to Bill, thinking of Ron and Hermione's baby. The baby... It would be a miracle if it survived. He knew everyone was thinking it, but no one was saying it. They couldn't say anything to upset Hermione.

Hermione gasped in pain again, and clutched Ron's hand, breathing hard, her eyes closed tight. More tears fell down Ginny's and Fluer's faces. Harry and George were pale.

"Hermione...what can I do? How can I help you" Ron questioned softly.

"Stay with me." was Hermione's almost inaudible reply.

"Always." Ron whispered.

For the first time in a long time, a tear fell from Bill's eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry that it took me a while to update. My life is insane right now. I'm just wrapping up my senior year of high school, so I'm very busy! Thank you for your patience:) And my computer is pretty messed up, it won't let me to respond to most of the reviews, but I read them all and SO appreciate them! One said that seeing my story update made them happier after a hard day. That one really made me smile, so whoever sent that, thank you! And please keep the reviews coming everyone! You're the BEST! I own nothing but the plot:)**

Hermione was cold.

And she hurt. Everywhere.

So much.

Ron had promised he'd stay with her. She knew he would. She was so tired... so tired.

She felt his arms around her... she knew she would be okay.

Eventually.

He would help her...

Just like last time.

As Hermione lost consciousness, her dreams melted and pooled together, rapid memories flashing one after another. Memories of last time, and how he had helped her. How he would have to help her again.

_Hermione woke up in a strange room, she smelled salty air. And she was in so much pain. Ron sat nearby, and rushed to her side when she let out a low groan. She'd felt him touch her cheek, ask her something. Her wrist burned. Why did her wrist burn? She slipped back into her dreams._

_She was in Bill and Fluer's garden with Ron. It was dawn, and they were watering plans and picking berries for breakfast. Well, that's what they told Fleur. Honestly, they both needed to get out of the crowded house. Hermione looked down and saw her scar. That hideous, ugly thing that was forever carved into her very skin. It was red and angry and disgusting. She felt disgusting. She bent to water some flowers, when she heard a gull cry. The sound was sharp, piercing. She winced. A flood of memories washed over her, vivid, awful, recent memories. The pain. The watering can fell from her hand with a loud clang, and she sunk into the dirt, shaking. Her eyes burned. And then Ron was next to her, crouching down, eyes worried._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Ron...why? Why did that happen? I've read all about it, you know. But nothing, __**nothing**__ could have __prepared me for that. I'm always prepared. And this time, I just wasn't. Not at all."_

_She looked miserably at the mound of dirt where Dobby rested._

"_And Dobby... he's gone..."_

_She looked at her feet. _

"_And I won't ever forget how it felt."_

_She looked up at him, finally making eye contact._

"_It __**hurt**__, Ron. It hurt so, so, __**so**__ much. And- and- and..." Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath, blinking and sending salty tears streaming down her cheeks. "I wanted to die." She finished softly._

_Ron sat down next to her, gently wrapping him arms around her. She leaned into him, sobbing with reckless abandon as her stroked her hair._

"_But you didn't, Hermione. You're strong. You're here. Shhh...I've got you. And I'm so sorry. I don't know why it happened. I wish with all of my heart that it hadn't. I wish it had been me instead."_

_And they sat in the garden for a long time, Ron holding Hermione as the sun slowly broke on the gray ocean horizon.. She heaved with sobs, overcome by the memories of overwhelming pain and helplessness. And he was strong for her. Just like he had always been. Just as he always would be._

_Fred. Fred had died. Hermione crouched in front of Ron, who was crying, broken. She reached out, cupping his face in her palms. His hand closed over hers, then slid down to her wrist. She felt his long fingers run over the rough skin of her scar. Their watery eyes met. They both had scars now. Some visible, some not. _

_A slender scar on her neck, scars wrapping up his arms from the Department of Mysteries, a horrible word etched onto her skin, a hole in his heart where a brother once was. Some things never went away. _

_Yes, they both had scars._

_She laid on his bed, moonlight streaming through the window. They'd been back at the Burrow for a few days, she hadn't gotten her parents home yet. They were alone. For the first , in perhaps forever, they had time to just be with each other. Just be together. He traced her features gently, staring at her with such love in his eyes that it brought tears to hers. He leaned in, kissing her before the tears could fall. _

_Her shirt slid to the floor. Along with his. Followed by everything else._

"_Is this okay?" He had asked uncertainly, hovering over her. _

_There had been so many reasons that she knew she needed this... that they needed this. To heal each other, to comfort each other, to help each other forget the pain, and remind each other that they weren't alone. To make up for lost time._

"_We need each other now, Ron." She replied simply. "What's the point in waiting?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I've never been more sure of anything." She smiled. Her tears fell. When her hands flew to her face to wipe them, he caught her wrist in his hand. Her stomach lurched as her brought her hideous scar to his face, and pressed it to his cheek._

"_I love you." He said, turning his head and kissing her scar. Her horrible, hateful scar. The thing she could barely look at. He kissed it. "I love everything about you." He looked at her. Leaned down and kissed the scar on her neck._

"_You are beautiful, Hermione."_

_And she was so happy, so relieved, that she allowed herself to believe him._

_She woke up screaming._

_How long had she been screaming? Her throat was raw._

_Ron was holding her. _

_Harry was there, rubbing her shoulder._

_She cried, and cried, and cried, she couldn't stop._

_The pain in her dreams had been so real. It still reverberated in her very bones._

_Ron made her a promise._

_Harry comforted her._

_Where would she be with out them? She loved them so, so much._

_She snuggled between her brother and her love._

_She was safe._

_Hermione stood on the platform, saying goodbye to Harry and the Weasley family. Her's and Ginny's trunks had been placed onto the train, ready to be taken to Hogwarts with them for their 7th year. Hermione looked at Ron, and couldn't help but fling her arms around him for one last embrace. She clung to him, trying to memorize everything about him. Once again, it hit her that this would be the first time in what felt like forever that she would be without Harry and Ron._

_Hermione's breathing sped up. She tried to take deeper breaths, but it was no use. She'd only had a few moments like this since after the war, where nothing made sense and she just..panicked._

_Ron rubbed her back, murmuring to her._

"_Shhh.. breathe. It's okay. It's Howarts, Hermione. You love Hogwarts. You'll be fine."_

_All she could see was Bellatrix behind her closed eyelids. She could hear her own screams, almost feel the pain._

"_Hermione...shhhh. Breathe. You're going to go back to school, and be the cleverest witch there, just like always. And you'll be a wonderful Head Girl. I can see you now, in the library reading some huge book, and Ginny making you come out and have a little fun. You'll love this year, Hermione. And you have Ginny, and Luna, and Neville, and Dean. They're all going back as well. Just breathe."_

_She listened. Obeyed. Breathing returned to normal._

_She was relieved to find that no one else had been all that aware of her moment, they were still saying goodbye to Ginny._

_Bill was looking at her skeptically, but maybe she was just being paranoid._

"_Remember, Hermione; just breathe. I love you. I'm only an owl away, Love."_

_She kissed him. He smiled at her._

_She felt as though a tiny piece of her healed every time he smiled at her._

_And she was on her way to recovery._

_Hermione walked as quickly as she could, her Head Girl pin shining in the pale winter sunlight. Two months. She hadn't seen Ron for two whole months. But it was a Hogsmeade day, and he and Harry were meeting her and Ginny for the afternoon._

"_Come along!" She called over her shoulder as the village appeared in her sight. "Quickly now!"_

_A small, third year Gryffindor tripped, his bag falling from his shoulder and its' contents spilling everywhere. Hermione called to the other children, telling them to go ahead and follow Dean, the Head Boy. She stooped next to the boy hastily scooping up his things and handing them to him. They both reached for a book, and her sleeve pulled up, revealing her scar. The boy's confused eyes flew to hers._

_She didn't move. She hadn't had to explain it to a stranger before, just close family and friends._

"_What's that?" He whispered._

"_Um. It's-it's a scar." She replied lamely. She felt her face burn in embarrassment._

_Suddenly, a strong arm was wrapped around her and she was enveloped in his scent, and her senses were in overdrive because of the sudden nearness of him. He spoke gently to the young boy, who they knew was perhaps too young to completely understand._

"_It's just a sign of how brave she is. And how, because of her, we're all safe now. Harry Potter couldn't have ever killed Voldemort without Hermione's help. You know that, right?" Ron said._

_The boy nodded and smiled shyly at the two war heroes._

"_I still think you're the best witch ever, Hermione." The boy said quickly, blushing. "It doesn't matter what V-V-Voldemort and his people thought." Then he grabbed his bag and scampered away._

"_I think the lad has a crush on you, Love." Ron chuckled as he hugged her tightly. "He's not the first little Gryffindor to fall in love with you. I guess I'm lucky that I beat him to it."_

_Hermione just looked up at him, overwhelmed with love. "Thank you Ron. For everything."_

_And for the first time in two long, long months, she kissed him._

"_Let's go! Come on, Hermione, the party has already started!" Ginny laughed. She stood in the doorway, looking beautiful in a pale yellow dress, her flaming hair falling down her back. The Weasley family and friends had gathered on a warm June evening to celebrate Ginny and Hermione graduating from Hogwarts, and Ron and Harry completing auror training._

_Hermione stood in Ginny's room, wearing a simple black sun dress. Her hair was loose and wavy, and Ginny had helped her apply a little bit of make up. She would have been happy with her appearance, but the dress didn't have sleeves. The scar was prominent on her otherwise smooth skin. She had spent nearly all of the last summer in lightweight long sleeved shirts. She knew she had to show it at some point, but she wasn't ready._

"_Ginny? Could I borrow your light pink cardigan? I'm-I'm a little chilly." She said shakily, ashamed._

_The laughter left Ginny's eyes. _

"_Oh, Hermione. Of course. Of course you can borrow it." She hastened to her dresser pulling it out. As she turned to present it to Hermione, they heard a voice in the doorway._

"_She doesn't need it."_

_Ron leaned against the door frame, tall and built from his intense auror training._

"_Ron-" Ginny began._

"_It's warm outside." He interrupted her calmly._

_Hermione boiled over with anger._

"_How DARE you Ronald Weasley? It's not for you to decide what I do or don't wear! Don't START with me, I'm not in the mood!"_

"_Good God, Hermione! You don't need that blasted cardigan! You aren't cold and we all know it! You have to accept it sometime! Why not start now?"_

"_Are you serious? You're arguing with me about this? Really, Ron? __**Really?**__ Because last time I checked, you weren't the one with a-a-a- DISGUSTING, awful, bloody scar on your skin! It's hideous! I can't let people see it!"_

_Ron took two long strides, closing the distance between them._

"_Hermione. I want you to see you the way I do." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the mirror. She looked into it, and saw the two of the standing there, his arm around her, her face flushed in anger, his face frustrated, loving._

"_Look. You're so beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world. And that minor imperfection on your wrist just shows that you're brave. And even if there were horrible words written over every inch of your skin, I'd still think you were the most gorgeous person alive. Because it's your heart and your cleverness and your courage that make you beautiful to me, Hermione. Above all else."_

_Hermione looked at the two of them in the mirror. She felt her heart burst with love and happiness. And she felt a strange weight lifted from her shoulders._

"_I don't need the cardigan, Ginny." She whispered._

_Ginny, standing in the corner motionless, startled. _

"_Oh. Right." She shoved it back into her dresser. "See you downstairs."_

_As she left, Hermione saw her hastily wipe her eyes._

_Hermione turned to Ron and kissed him, pouring all of her love and devotion into it._

_They broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes. No words were needed._

"_Are you ready?"_

_She nodded._

_He took her hand, his thumb brushing her scar, and led her down the stairs to the party._

_And for the first time in a long time, her head was held high._

And as Hermione woke to the bone crushing, throbbing ache that she had only experienced once before, she knew he would have to heal her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! This ones a little shorter. It might be the last chapter! I haven't decided, but either way I'll post again. There will at least be an epilogue. Also, for those who don't know, I updated the last chapter, made a few changes. Turns out, some of that was super similar to a series of one shots by the brilliant Possibilist. So I read hers, made some changes, and fixed the issue. If you haven't read her work, do it! It is amazing! And she was very kind and helpful through the whole process. Okay, sorry it took so long to update, my life is crazy right now! Enjoy:) **

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and walked back into St. Mungo's. He had thought getting a bit of fresh air would do him good, but honestly, it hadn't helped at all. As he schlepped up to the emergency waiting room, he couldn't shake the despair and sickness he felt with the events of the night.

It was barely five in the morning, and everyone from the mission was camped out in the waiting room to hear news about Hermione's condition. Ron had been allowed into her room a half hour ago, but so far, they had heard nothing.

The aurors, Weasleys, and friends sat huddled together in the waiting room, looking tired and anxious. Luna and Neville had come when Ginny had insisted Harry send them patronuses. Luna and Neville's wife, Hannah, were giving everyone coffee. Neville sat next to George and Bill, as they told him the events of the previous night. He looked like Harry felt; angry and depressed.

Somehow, Rita Skeeter had found out about the kidnapping and had tried to come snooping. Unfortunately for the reporter, Fleur spotted her before she even stepped through the door. Fleur had stormed at her, brandishing not only her wand, but a vicious string of French and English swear words. Rita had left in quite a hurry, and thankfully, no members of the press had bothered them since.

Ginny sat next to her mum, leaning on her shoulder. She had been treated for minor injuries, but a checkup had proved she and the baby were fine. She was just shaken up. Harry closed his eyes, overwhelmed with gratefulness that they were okay.

But... Hermione.

He remembered that awful night at Malfoy Manor, and his head pounded at the realization that she had endured that again. He was a horrible friend, a horrible brother. He should have found her sooner.

And poor Ron. Harry knew he would never forgive himself, even though it was in no way his fault. Harry would have to talk with him about it.

Just then, a young blonde nurse entered the waiting room. Everyone looked up at her expectantly.

"Umm. Harry Potter?"

Before he was even aware of his legs moving, Harry was walking toward her.

"Right here, miss. What's going on?"

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley is asking for you." The nurse glanced at his scar.

He followed her back, down several hallways, to a small room. The hospital was like a maze, and he felt like a mouse trapped in it. How did they find their way around in here?

"Go on in, Mr. Potter." The nurse prompted, continuing down the hallway.

Harry pushed open the door.

Hermione lay in the bed, as white as her sheets, her hair splayed across the pillow. It was as though the strong, brilliant, _beautiful_ woman that he knew and loved was replaced by a weak, fragile look-alike. She was asleep, and if not for the subtle beeping coming from a contraption hooked to her, Harry would have thought she was dead. Ron held her hands, head bowed, looking beyond miserable. He looked up when Harry entered. He looked dreadful.

Harry pulled up a chair next to Ron, and began to stroke Hermione's hair gently.

"Harry-" Ron began, but it sounded as though the words caught in his throat. Harry looked over to Ron, whose eyes looked tortured.

"Ron..." Harry prompted gently, placing his hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"Hermione... The-the... The baby...didn't make it." Ron's eyes spilled over, and he lowered his head into his hands, shaking.

Harry leaned forward and gathered his best friend, his brother, into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

Ron sobbed into Harry's shoulder, choking and heaving on his tears.

Tears poured down Harry's face as well. He hadn't seen Ron this distraught since Fred's death, and Harry was so _so_ sad for him.

But Harry was sad for so many other reasons.

Hermione. She would be heartbroken.

Mrs. Weasley. She had been so looking forward to this child. She loved Ron and Hermione together, and was so excited to meet their first baby.

Ginny. She would be so distraught. She would feel guilty.

Himself. He had been so looking forward to meeting that flawless little person.

That baby. That precious baby. That baby would have been perfect.

Half Hermione, half Ron. His two best friends. A tiny little life created by their amazing love... was gone.

He had pictured their children going to school together, growing up together. Cousins and best friends.

He hated the Death Eaters with his entire soul.

But even that hatred couldn't compare to the sorrow he felt for his friends.

"She was going to be a girl, Harry. I mean, we didn't have the test to find out, but I just know. She was going to look just like Hermione, but with red hair. Maybe blue eyes. But she would have been beautiful, Harry. And smart, like my Hermione." Ron looked at Hermione, stroking her cheek, his eyes shining.

"She knows. The doctor told us together. She cried so much, Harry, and I don't know how to comfort her. Nothing I say can bring our baby back..." His words died in his throat as he let out a strangled sob.

"Ron, you two are the strongest people I know. And you know Hermione like the back of your hand. If anyone could help her through this, it's you. And I'm here, Ron. If either of you ever need anything, I'll be there. You know that, right? And Ron.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears fell down his cheeks, and he embraced his best friend again.

They remained like that for quite a while, Harry holding Ron, being strong for him. Until Ron mumbled that the others needed to know. Harry knew without asking that Ron wanted him to do it, that he couldn't face everyone and say the dreaded words that they already knew were bound to come.

"I'll tell them, Ron."

Harry got up, and headed for the door. Before he pushed the door open, he looked back,

"And Ron. Remember; she may be gone.." He took a deep breath, holding back the tears that begged to fall from his eyes "But she'll _never_ be forgotten."

Ron nodded, eyes swimming, and reached for Hermione's hand.

Harry pushed through the door before the tears could fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I decided to post another chapter- It's not over yet! I had many requests for another chapter, and I love you all, so here it is. Plus, Molly Weasley is amazing, she deserves a chapter from her POV:) Sorry it's been so long! I was organizing my grad party (glad that's over!) and I'm working two jobs, AND I'm in production of a musical I'm in at a theatre in my city. So please excuse the long gap between updates! Enough from me! PLEASE review:)**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Molly Weasley had always known that she was born to be a mother. She was a wonderful wife, a wonderful cook, a wonderful many things... but she was an absolutely amazing mother. Not that she would she would describe herself in such a way; Molly wasn't one to brag. But ask her husband, her children, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or anyone who knew her, and they'd all tell you the same thing.

She was the best mother in the entire world.

It truly was a gift. She could always tell what her children were feeling, if they were sad, happy, or anything else. She could tell if something was off. She just got a feeling, and knew one of her children needed her.

Which is why she woke up in the middle of another cold winter night with that feeling, she silently crept from the bed, carefully, so Arthur didn't wake, and slid into the hall.

Unfortunately, Molly knew it wouldn't be simple this time. She knew it wasn't thirteen year old Bill, angry at his friend for cheating at Quidditch, or the eight-year-old twins after their very first argument.

This would even be harder than when Harry broke up with Ginny after his sixth year, her fifth.

This was Ron and Hermione.

Oh, she'd had talks with each of them many times. They argued frequently. But this was different.

They'd come back from the hospital the night before this one. When tragedy struck the Weasley's, they all seemed to migrate to the Burrow. They would stay for a few days, help whoever was hurting. The Weasley's were a strong family, and they supported each other.

Molly crept up one flight of stairs, past Ginny and Harry sleeping in Ginny's room. She was headed up to the attic. Ron's room. She continued, slowly, quietly. Past Bill's room, with Fleur, Bill, and precious Victoire. Past The twins room, with George, Angie, and the little twins. Percy, Audrey, and baby Molly were in Percy's old room. Charlie had even come home. He was sleeping in the sitting room.

Molly finally reached Ron's door, and quietly opened it. She wasn't surprised to find Hermione alone in the bed. She had guessed that Ron was awake and downstairs. But being a woman, a woman who knew how it felt to love a child growing within you, she had gone to Hermione first.

Beautiful, beautiful, Hermione. She had known she was the one for Ron after first year. He'd talked about nothing but his best friends, Harry and Hermione. She could just picture her adorable little boy, smiling and unknowing of the dangers he would soon face.

"_She's so smart mom. And nice. Most people say she's annoying, but me and Harry think she's cool." Little Ron had blushed. "Well, most of the time. Sometimes she's a little bit of a know-it-all." He added quickly._

"_She sounds lovely, dear." Molly had smiled._

"_She not _lovely _mum, she's just Hermione. But her smile is kinda nice... Even though she has big teeth." Ron said, the last part a bit under his breath._

"_I can't wait to meet her, love."_

"_I'll introduce you at Platform 9 ¾ next week! I can't wait!" _

_And he scampered off to find the twins._

And now here Molly was, about to try to comfort that lovely little girl, who had grown into such an amazing woman. An amazing woman who had just lost a child. Molly had lost Fred. She knew it wasn't the same thing, but she could still relate. Molly stepped into the room.

Hermione was curled in a ball on Ron's bed. She was asleep, but her brows were furrowed and she was whimpering. Hermione's hand flew to her scar, _mudblood, _and gripped it tightly, tossing in her sleep, and letting out a moan. Molly quickly approached the bed and sat, gently smoothing Hermione's hair.

"Shhhh, dear, you're having a nightmare. Wake up, sweetheart."

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she gulped for air as her eyes focused on Molly.

"Mum. I-I-I-"

"Shhhh. I know, darling."

Hermione shakily sat up, and launched herself into Molly's arms. As Hermione sobbed into her shoulder, Molly folded her in a tight embrace.

"I-I-I don't know what to d-d-do!" Hermione wailed. "I can't move on! I just can't Mum! We wanted that baby _so _badly. I want to be a mother. R-R-Ron, he wants to be a dad. We want a family. And now, we don't have one, b-b-because I wasn't strong enough!"

"Hermione. You are the strongest woman I know." Molly said firmly. She felt her heart breaking, but she would not cry, not when Hermione needed her to be strong.

"I'm not! Ginny's strong! Fleur! She's strong. I'm weak! I let my b-b-baby d-d-d-d-DIE!" Hermione sobbed, choking on the last word.

Molly pulled Hermione back by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Hermione. You are so strong. Ginny told me what you did. You sacrificed yourself to save her. You knew Ginny wouldn't have survived that, Hermione. You knew. And you knew how much it was going to hurt, but you didn't let that stop you. Hermione, I don't know that pain. I know the pain of losing a child. I know the feeling of pain borne from sadness. But I don't know the pain of that curse. The only people in this house who know that pain are Harry Potter, Ginny, and you, Hermione Granger. That is the second time they've done that to you, the second time they've nearly killed you, and you're still here."

Molly took a deep breath, pressing on.

" And that's not the only reason you're strong. You have stuck with Harry when _no one_ else did, Hermione. Without you, Voldemort wouldn't be gone... And I know that _you_ healed my son when his brother died. As his mother, I would have liked to think I helped. I might have. But it was you, Hermione. The joy of having you helped him to move on from the pain of losing Fred."

As Hermione hastily wiped tears from her cheeks, Molly looked her in the eyes and continued.

"Hermione...As a mother, there comes a time when you realize that you aren't the most important woman in your son's life anymore. And I'm not going to lie; it's a very sad notion. I lost Bill first- to Fleur. Your sixth year. I knew it in the Hospital Wing, when Bill was all bloody and torn up, and Fleur declared that it would take more than a warewolf to stop Bill loving her... And the second son I lost wasn't Fred, Percy, Georege, or even Charlie. It was Ron. To you. I knew it when you arrived that evening a few days before the mission to rescue Harry from Privet Drive. He told us what you were going to do to your parents memories. And I remember seeing you come into the yard, I could tell you were crying. And then Ron had walked through the kitchen and into the yard, and I remember watching him cross the yard quickly. And then he hugged you, so tightly. Not saying anything, just holding you for a long time in the front yard. And that's when I knew. And let me tell you dear, it was a happy heartbreak. Because I knew that if Ron was going to love a woman more than he loved me, it had to be someone like you. No. It had to be _you_, Hermione. Because you're the only woman who is brave enough, kind enough, smart enough, and_ strong_ enough that every mother on earth would want their son to fall in love with you. You're just flawless Hermione. I love you so much, dear. And you'll get through this. You will. Because of all those qualities I just named. That, and Ron... He may be Ron, but he can be great, can't he?" Molly finished with a slight smile.

Hermione chuckled, wiping tears from her face. "He's amazing, Mum. An amazing mother must have raised him."

"Or an amazing little girl that he met on the Hogwarts Express brought out the best in him."

Hermione wiped the last tear from her eyes, smiling and shaking her head..

"You'll heal, Hermione. And you'll get through this."

"I know." Hermione looked up and met Molly's gaze, her eyes swimming. "It just hurts."

"Shhh, I know dear." And Molly took Hermione in her arms and held her again. Hermione didn't sob like before, she just cried softly; Molly felt the tears leaking onto her neck. Soon, the young woman was asleep. She was totally exhausted from the past few nights. Molly gently lowered her into the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead lightly. Then she slid from the room to find Ronald.

She found him in the kitchen, like she knew she would.

He sat at the table with his shoulders slumped, his back to her. She approached him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but calmed when he turned and saw her. Molly shot a silencing charm at the door to the living room so Charlie wouldn't wake.

"I just spoke with Hermione."

"Is she up? Is she alright? Does she need me?" Ron asked frantically, starting to stand.

"No. No, she's asleep now, dear. Sit back down."

Ron lowered himself into the chair and stared at his hands.

"Look at me, Ronald." Molly said gently.

Ron met his mother's eyes, and his immediately filled with tears.

"I should have gotten to her sooner. I'm an auror and I can't even protect my own wife and child! I came down here because I was just laying there staring at Hermione sleeping, and she looked so tired and sad and sick, and it was breaking my heart. I didn't want to start crying and wake her... it's my fault."

"She blames herself too."

"That's ridiculous." Ron grumbled angrily.

"Just as ridiculous as _you_ blaming _yourself_, Ron. It's no one's fault but hose awful people's, and they're all in Azkaban."

"I want to kill them."

"I know. Just like I wanted to kill them after... we lost Fred."

"But you did, Mum. You totally rocked Bellatrix's shit. I was almost jealous, you know, after what she did to Hermione at the Manor. But if I couldn't have the honors, I'm glad it was you. Seriously, that was bad ass."

"Language Ronald." Molly smiled sadly. She knew Ron used humor when he was struggling to remain strong.

"Listen, dear." She continued. "You and Hermione are such a strong pair. You're made for each other. Sometimes you remind me of a young Arthur and myself. You'll make it through this, just as Arthur and I made it through loosing Fred. You will, sweetheart."

"What if she doesn't want to try to have kids again, Mum? I want to be a father so badly."

"She'll be ready in due time dear. I just know. I promise."

"Thanks Mum, for everything. I could have never made it this far withou you. You're the best mother in the world."

Molly embraced her son, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get back up to Hermione. I love you." Ron said.

"I love you too, dear."

Ron climbed the stairs toward his wife as Molly removed the silencing charm form the living room door. As she climbed the stairs, she felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought about her lost grandbaby. She let a few tears fall before she went back to bed. She helped Ron and Hermione to heal, but that didn't mean she had healed completely. It was going to take time for everyone, including Molly.

As Molly slid back into bed, she felt Arthur shift. He sighed in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her tightly, sending her strength without even realizing he was doing so.

Molly took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

That was what was going to help all of them to heal; The strength of their family.

The Weasley family was strong.

Together, they could overcome anything.

And that was because they had an amazing mother leading them.


	13. Epilogue

**Here it is folks! The EPILOGUE! Yayyyy! I'm so happy that you all have stuck with my first multi-chapter story. All the support helped me SO much:) You are all the best! Well, I'm leaving early tomorrow for a vacation to the beach with my four best friends. Just a fun little trip before we all move away to different cities for university, but I wanted to crank this out for you before I left, so I stayed up late. When I get home in four days, I'd LOVE some reviews! It's the last chapter after all! Happy reading, and I hope you like it!**

**For the last time, I DON'T own Harry Potter:)**

Harry Potter sat at his kitchen table, smiling at the sight before him. She was throwing little James up into the air and catching him as he giggled and begged "Again, Mummy! Again!" Harry chuckled and looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Little Albus. Only a few of weeks old, he already had a full head of jet-black hair. Harry looked back up to his wife and two-and-a-half-year-old son. Ginny's athletic frame was back. She had seemed to go from and extremely pregnant balloon back to a lithe young woman in nothing flat. Harry considered himself lucky.

Ginny had begun to race around the room, holding James who was clearly pretending to be playing Quidditch.

"It's James Potter with the quaffle!" Rang Ginny's voice. "He shoots... annnnd ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Wait a second there, Love. James is going to be a Seeker like his old man. Aren't you, James?

"Nope!" exclaimed the toddler with a toothy grin. "I'm gonna be a Keeper like Uncle Ron! He says that he had his own theme song! I want a theme song."

"Ohhh he told you about his theme song, did he? Don't listen to Uncle Ron, James. He's full of hot air." Ginny said with a smirk.

"That's what Aunt Hermione said, too. But then they started arguing. And then they started _kissing_. It was _gross_!" James stuck out his tongue with a disgusted look on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Yes... they do that sometimes, don't they?"

As if on cue, a silvery terrier burst into the room.

"Uncle Ron!" James' face lit up at the sight of his beloved godfather's patronus.

"SHHHH!" Ginny commanded.

Ron's terrier was already speaking... well, shouting. "It's HAPPENING! Sweet Merlin, Harry it's time! Ginny! Hurry up! It's BLOODY HAPPENING!"

Harry and Ginny's eyes locked as butterflies erupted in Harry's stomach. Hermione was having the baby.

"Hurry up!" Ginny shouted, already throwing on her jacket and tugging a bundled up James into the snowy night. Harry frantically tied his shoes and gently tugged a fuzzy blanket around Albus. He grabbed his keys and hurried out to the car. Ron hadn't passed his muggle driving test, so Harry and Ginny were taking them to St. Mungos. When Harry had asked Ron why he hadn't just confunded his examiner, Ron had grumbled that Hermione made him promise that he wouldn't. But he also said if he failed again he was going to confund the examiner because he was "bloody sick of those stupid tests."

Unfortunately, Ron still had no muggle driving permit, so Harry got the honors of playing taxi driver. Harry was so excited that he didn't mind in the slightest. As soon as Ginny had the boys strapped into their seats, Harry pressed the button right by the ignition that transported them strait to the burrow. The car jolted to a halt right next to the chicken coop, and Ginny quickly unbuckled and ran the boys inside

Harry tapped impatiently on the steering wheel.

Within seconds, he saw a flaming ponytail streaking toward him from the back door. Ginny hurtled into the passenger seat and commanded "DRIVE!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He peeled out of the dirt driveway, pressing a second button. As the car appeared on the street where Ron and Hermione's flat was located, Ginny explained that the whole family knew, and Andromeda was going to be at the Burrow to watch the young children. The rest of the Weasley clan would be at the hospital shortly.

Harry slammed on the brakes in front of the small apartment building. Immediately, two figures came hurrying out the door. Well, hurrying as fast as they could. Hermione was gripping Ron's arm as she navigated across the icy pavement. Harry and Ginny sprang from the car. Ginny opened the door to the back seat, and Harry rushed to his best friends. Hermione's face was screwed up in pain and she was breathing hard. Ron looked terrified yet excited. When Harry reached them, Hermione immediately gripped his arm in a vice-like grip with her other hand, and he helped support her to the car.

Ron and Harry helped Hermione slide into the back seat, and Ron follwed. Ginny slammed the door, and harry hopped back into the driver's seat.

"DRIVE!" Hermione barked as the tires squealed. Harry couldn't help but notice a deja vu. The women in his life could be so demanding, he thought with a smile.

"It hurts!" Hermione moaned. Harry was excited, but felt sorry for his friend. Hermione never complained, so this must be very painful. It had been the same way with Ginny.

"Ughhhh!" Hermione groaned loudly.

"I know, I know, we're almost there!" Ginny comforted before turning to Harry and hissing "For God's sake, drive faster, Potter!"

"I can't! I'm already speeding! WHY didn't you call us earlier? She looks like she's about to have the baby right now!" Harry asked heatedly, looking at Ron in the rear-view mirror.

"We called you as soon as her water broke! It's just h-h-happening so fast!" Ron's face was white.

"Yes it's just happening so damn fast! Get me to the effing hospital, Harry, or I swear, Ron will have to deliver this baby in the back of your car!" Hermione shouted.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, switching lanes, and pressing the gas peddle. "I know, Hermione! Just a few more minutes!"

"ARRGG!" Hermione threw her head against the back of her seat and moaned. Sweat trickled from her hairline. Ron reached toward her, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Don't TOUCH me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snarled. "That's how I got into this mess in the first place!"

Harry tried not to laugh. Ginny made a face like she was gagging.

Immediately, Hermione's face softened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Love. It just huuurts! Ahhh!"

"I know. It's okay, we'll be there soon!" Ron said, glancing nervously at Harry.

"Almost there, Hermione!" Harry said, glancing back at her. It was a miracle Ron's fingers hadn't snapped by the way she was gripping them. Sweet Merlin, if Professor Trelawney had told Harry in his third year at Howarts that he would one day be driving Ron and Hermione to the hospital so they could deliver their child, he would have laughed in her face and confirmed his suspicions that she was a complete loon. He would have never believed they would be anything more than friends, let alone like each other enough to _get married_ and _conceive a child_.

Harry glanced back, and saw Ron gently telling Hermione to breathe, who responded by rolling her eyes and snapping "Oh honstley, Ronald! I am the woman here, you do not need to tell me how to deliver a child!" Harry smiled, pressing the gas peddle.

Then again, some things never changed.

Harry peeled into the St. Mungo's parking lot and slammed on the brakes. Immediately, Ginny was out of her seat and helping Hermione out of her's.

Harry slammed his door closed and sprinted around the side of the car, and cursed as he slipped on the ice.

He and Ron braced Hermione from either side as they shuffled toward the entrance. Ginny held the door open, and the quartet hurried to the Welcome Witch.

"How can I help you?" Asked the young, black-haired witch.

"I'm in labor, obviously!" Hermione moaned.

"Ohh! Okay, you'll need to-"

"She needs a healer, STAT!" Ginny barked at the girl.

"Of course, s-seventh floor." She replied quickly. Harry shot her an apologetic look.

The four friends hurried into the elevator. Harry glanced at Ron. He had turned slightly green.

"I'll run ahead and tell them you're on your way in!" Ginny called as the lift doors opened, and she took off down the hall.

Harry and Ron shuffled a frazzled Hermione down the hall. When they reached the ward, Ginny was waiting with the door open. Immediately upon entering, the healer who had been seeing Hermione through the pregnancy greeted them with a wheelchair. As Hermione sat down heavily, the he spoke.

"Alright Hermione? Let's have a baby!" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled encouragingly.

"Let's go! Push the chair please, Ron." The healer said. As they started for the door to the delivery rooms, Hermione's eyes frantically sought Harry.

"Wait!" She called, reaching for him. "I want Harry to come, too!"

Harry's mouth went dry, but he instinctively sprang toward his friend's outstretched hands.

"I'm here, Hermione." Harry said.

"Are you su-" the healer started.

"YES I'm sure! Harry is coming with! Just hurry up!" Hermione shouted.

No one argued.

The three friends followed the healer into a room, where they were all given scrubs by some nurses. Everything was a blur, Harry just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Ron and Hermione were having a baby. He was overwhelmed with excitement and hope.

Suddenly, they were in the delivery room. And Hermione was in the bed. And Harry and Ron were on either side of her. And the healer was at the foot of the bed, between her knees. And he was saying, "Alright! It's time! Give us a push, Hermione!"

For a split second, Harry and Ron locked eyes over Hermione. So much was spoken without words. Their friendship, their love for the girl between them, their trust and loyalty.

Harry smiled at the boy who had become a man, and the friend who had become a brother.

Then, Hermione let out an almighty groan, arching her back and clenching her fingers around Harry and Ron's hands.

"Hermione, remember, breathe! You can do this!" Ron encouraged. Hermione nodded, her cheeks pink and her hair damp.

"Push!" called her healer.

Once again, Hermione moaned, gritting her teeth. Harry tried not to grimace at the pain of his hand.

"Again!"

Hermione threw her head back against the pillows, crying out, eyes squeezed shut.

Ron brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and met his. She smiled at him slightly. Ron smiled back.

"Love you." Hermione said softy.

"I Love you, too." Ron replied.

"One more, Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes darkened with focus, and her entire body tensed as she let out another loud groan. Harry watched as relief washed over her face, and her head fell back against the pillow.

Then, he heard it.

Crying.

And he saw a beautiful, beautiful baby girl. The most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She already had gingery hair and she was crying at the top of her little lungs.

Harry thought it sounded beautiful.

Ron was white as a ghost as the healers announced "It's a girl!" and handed the tiny bundle to Hermione.

"We have a little girl. We have a daughter." He murmured sinking down next to Hermione. Hermione beamed at the baby, then at Ron, who beamed back.

Hermione's eyes found Harry's. "You'll be her godfather, Harry? And Ginny will be her godmother?"

Harry knew he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn't help himself.

"I'd be honored."

It hadn't been easy when Ginny had James. Ron and Hermione were so happy for them, but nothing could distract from the fact that their own baby was gone. He used to see Hermione watch Ginny and James with such longing. And sometimes he'd find Ron sitting alone, staring at nothing, and know he was thinking about the baby he never got to meet.

And of course, this baby couldn't replace that baby. Nothing ever could. But watching his two best friends with this tiny little girl, he knew that this would heal them

Ginny and the Grangers and the rest of the Weasleys were surely in the waiting room, wanting an update but Harry only had eyes and thoughts for the tiny, lovely family in front of him. He would go tell them in just a moment. Ron kissed Hermione's temple. They beamed at each other before looking back to the baby between them.

Harry smiled.

All was well.

_Fin._


End file.
